


The Night Shift

by Bleakmidwintr



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleakmidwintr/pseuds/Bleakmidwintr
Summary: Steve has been admiring reader from afar but has no idea who she is. When they finally meet she tells him she’s a university student at NYU that has a part time job cleaning the Avengers compound. Steve soon realizes that she`s perfect for him and wants to date her however there is one problem. No one can ever find out about them. Can they keep it a secret or will it blow up in their faces.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

“Ok tell me again.” Bucky said, his mouth full of pizza. 

Steve sighed in frustration as he sat in the common room talking to Sam, Bucky and Nat.

“I’ve told you already I can’t explain it. I’ve only seen her a few times and once she gets into the elevator she completely disappears. I’ve seen her go into the main building about two times and the residential building three times. It’s always at night and I’ve followed her into both buildings once each. She walks in, says hi to the security guard, gives him a coffee then gets into the elevator and I can’t find her after that. I’ve walked the halls and she just wasn’t there.” 

“Maybe she’s a spy.” Nat suggested and Steve shook his head angrily. 

“Not everyone is a spy Natasha.” 

“A lot of people are spies.” Nat said looking at Bucky who nodded in agreement. 

“Well she’s not.” Steve said regretting bringing it up to them again. 

“What does she look like?” Sam asked trying to help Steve. “Maybe one of us have seen her.” 

“She’s… beautiful. She has Y/H/C and Y/E/C. She’s this tall.” Steve held his hand against his chest indicating her height. “Her hair is usually tied back in some way and she’s always dressed casually in jeans and t-shirt. There is something about her though that grabs my attention. I don’t know what it is, but every time I’ve seen her I can’t help but stop and stare.” 

“Maybe that’s why you can’t find her. Maybe she’s hiding from the big scary man that’s been following her and staring at her.” Nat said causing Bucky and Sam to laugh. 

“That’s it, forget I said anything to you guys about this.” Steve said throwing his piece of pizza back into the box. 

“No come on Steve, we’ll be serious.” Sam said but Steve was already standing up. 

“I’m done with this conversation. I’m going to read on the patio. Alone.” Steve said heading to the patio and closing the door hard behind him. 

“Now look what you did.” Sam said looking at Bucky and Nat. 

“You were just as responsible for him leaving as we were.” Bucky said throwing the crust of his pizza back in the box, but missing and it landing on the coffee table.

“Poor guy has been talking about this girl for months. I wish there was a way to find out who she is.” Sam said and Nat and Bucky looked at each other, rolling their eyes. 

“I’ll know who she is by morning.” Nat said and Bucky nodded. 

“What are you going to do? Hack security and watch the videos?” Sam asked sarcastically. 

“Um yeah, pretty much.” Nat said “Or even just ask the night security guard who she is. It won’t be hard to find her.” 

“Seriously? Do you know how mad Steve would be if he found out you did that?” Sam asked incredulously. 

“It’s better than security getting a complaint about Captain America creeping on a poor unsuspecting woman.” Nat said and Bucky smiled. 

“Nat’s got a point Sam.” 

“You know what, I want nothing to do with this. You two are on your own.” Sam said getting up and leaving the two of them alone. 

“You got this right? It’s a pretty simple intel mission.” Bucky said cleaning his hands on a napkin and tossing it into the overflowing garbage bin. 

“Yeah Barnes, I’ve got this.” Nat said rolling her eyes. 

“Alright then I’m going to the gym. Have fun.” Bucky said getting up and leaving the room. 

Nat got up a few minutes later and headed to her room determined to find out this girls identity. 

Y/N got out of her jeep humming the last song that had been playing on the radio. She opened the door to the back seat and grabbed her backpack, hoping to get some time to study throughout her shift. She had some tests coming up and had planned on spending the weekend studying but her best friend Anna had called her and begged her to take her next two shifts at the compound and Y/N reluctantly agreed. 

They were both students at NYU, Anna studying Education and Y/N studying Psychology. They grew up together and were overly happy when they both got accepted at NYU together. 

Y/N had gotten several scholarships so her tuition was covered as well as some of the cost of textbooks. She had been working at a hotel in housekeeping throughout all of high school and had been saving for Uni. However about a year in both her and Anna needed a part time job to help with their growing expenses. Their old boss from the hotel had started a new business called Super Clean Cleaning Services so they both applied for positions in her new company and they were both were hired at a great wage. The company had an exclusive contract to clean the Avengers headquarters so that was an added bonus for them. They have been working for the company ever since, although it became harder when they moved out of the tower and into the compound out of town. However the company offer transportation to those who didn’t have cars and a monthly stipend for gas for those who did. Y/N and Anna shared an apartment in New York and even though it was a far way to drive she knew she would never find another job where she would make as much as she was making and have the flexibility she needed for school, so she kept the job.

She grabbed two coffees out of her cup holders and walked into the building smiling at the security guard sitting at the desk. 

“Hey Shawn. How’s your night been so far?” She asked handing him one of the coffees. 

“Long!” He said and took a sip of coffee. “Although the peace and quiet is nice.” 

“Your girls keeping you on your toes?” Y/N asked pointing at the small frame with a picture of two twin toddlers in it. 

“You have no idea how much trouble they can cause. One of them will be putting paint on the cat and I’ll go to clean up that mess while the other one is flushing a whole roll of toilet paper down the toilet. It’s a lot of work.” Shawn said while rubbing his eyes. 

“Yeah but you couldn’t imagine your life without them right?” 

Shawn sighed and then a smile began spreading across his face. 

“I would literally do anything for those girls.” 

“There you go. Just hang on, a couple more years and they’ll be easier to handle.” 

Y/N swiped her badge at the turnstile and stepped through. “But then you have the teenage years to deal with.” 

“Oh God.” Shawn said smacking his head lightly against the security desk. 

Y/N walked away laughing and got on the elevator, pushing the button for basement level three. As she made her way through the maze that is the basement levels of the Avengers compound all she could think about was getting these next two shifts over and done with so she could catch up on her studying and sleep. 

After she changed into her uniform, which consisted of a pair of black pants and a button up black short sleeve shirt. She put the clothes she was wearing before into her locker and clipped her badge onto the pocket of her shirt. She went to her department’s head office and signed out the keys for the residential building noticing she was the only one scheduled for that area. She made small talk with the clerk and then made her way to the elevator her mind now focused on the tasks ahead of her.

The doors to the elevator opened onto the main floor and Y/N walked off the elevator, and adjusted her backpack on her shoulder. 

“Am I clear FRIDAY?” She called out 

“All clear Miss. Y/N” The AI replied

She was halfway down the hall when she stopped at an overly full garbage bin. 

“No.No no no no.” She cursed as she rushed down the hall to the common room. 

The sight that met her was chaotic. There were pizza boxes on the coffee tables with half eaten slices haphazardly thrown back into the box. Cans of beer and soda were everywhere, clothes were on every single piece of furniture and all the garbage bins were overflowing. Reluctantly she looked over her shoulder at the kitchen and saw that the sink was full of dishes and the counters were full of various fast food containers and other garbage. 

“Son of a bitch.” Y/N hissed throwing her backpack on the couch and then pulled out her phone while she headed out to on the patio. 

She quickly dialed Anna’s number and impatiently drummed her fingers against the railing as she waited for her to pick up. When she did Y/N could hear that the party Anna was at was in full swing. 

“Y/N hey, what’s up?” Anna asked loudly. “Wait just give me a sec to get somewhere quiet.

Y/N crossed her right arm over her chest and shook her head as she waited. The background noise began to fade and Y/N prepared herself to rip Anna a new one. 

“Ok sorry, what’s up?” Anna asked breathlessly. 

“What’s up? Oh I don’t know maybe the fact that you purposely forgot to mention that this was an off week for the Avengers when you asked me to cover your shifts this weekend. That could be why I’m calling you at eleven at night, steam coming out of my ears.” 

“Shit, did I not mention that it was an off week. I swore I thought I did.” Anna said nervously both of them knowing she didn’t. 

“Um no. I can’t believe I gave up studying for my Cultural Psychology quiz for this. You owe me like four shifts for this.” Y/N said shook her head again. 

“Come on, it’s not that bad is it?” Anna asked trying to calm Y/N down

“You remember when that robot went all crazy at the tower after that party and we had to clean up the mess he made?” Y/N said dramatically causing Anna to start laughing. 

“Y/N the whole crew had to come in and clean up that mess. You’re being very over dramatic.” 

“Fine it’s not that bad, but pretty close.” Y/N pouted. 

“Look at it this way, at least we’re not on day crew anymore. Their rooms are always a million times worse.” Anna said with a shudder. 

“Yeah that’s true. You couldn’t pay me enough to clean Sam Wilson’s room. That boy needs to learn what a laundry hamper is.” Y/N said with a smile

“Hey now, leave my beautiful Falcon out of this.” Anna said defensively. 

“If you’re about to go on a rant about how he’s so pretty he doesn’t need to clean up after himself then I’m going to hang up.” Y/N threatened and Anna scoffed

“Says the girl who gushes constantly about Captain America.” 

“I don’t gush about Steve Rogers.” Y/N argued

“No and what is your thesis paper about again?” She asked amused.

“Steve Rogers: One hundred years of memories.” Y/N sighed in defeat

“Exactly. So again I’m sorry but…” 

In front of Y/N someone cleared their throat and Y/N almost dropped her phone when she saw who it was. Anna was still talking but Y/N wasn’t listening. 

“Anna shut up.” Y/N said staring at the figure in front of her. 

“Rude.” Anna said indignantly 

“No Anna just stop. I have to go, I just got myself fired.” She said feeling her stomach drop. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” 

“Well considering that Captain America is standing in front of me and I’m pretty sure…” 

In front of her, with his arms crossed over his chest Steve nodded and she scrunched up her nose 

“Yup he just heard everything I…” 

Steve cocked his eyebrows at her and she sighed

“Oh sorry correction, he heard everything we just said. So I’ll call you back after security has escorted me out of the building.” 

She didn’t wait for Anna to respond before hanging up on her. Y/N stood in front of Steve her head hung low. 

“I’m sorry. I know that doesn’t count for anything but there it is. I’m stressed because of uni and I just finished exams but that isn’t an excuse for what I said. So again I’m sorry Captain Rogers. I’ll just go head to the elevators and wait for security” 

She turned to leave but Steve reached out and put his hand on her arm. 

“Wait.” He said and turned around to see that his eyes were soft and he was smiling. “What’s your name?” 

For a moment Y/N was speechless, staring into the eyes of the most beautiful man she had ever seen. Of course she had seen pictures of him, everyone had at some point, but seeing him in person was completely different. He cleared his throat and she was suddenly brought back to the reality of the situation. 

“Right yes, you need to know who I am. My name is Y/F/N. I work for Super Clean Cleaning Services.” She said and pulled off her badge, handing it to him. 

He smirked and took it from her, looking it over while she began biting her thumb nail nervously. 

“So should I go wait by the elevator or are you personally going to escort me out?” Y/N asked 

“Neither.” Steve said looking her over. 

When he was on the patio reading he had informed FRIDAY to put him into incognito mode which would prevent anyone from knowing where he was. He had a spot of the patio that was behind a pillar hiding him from view where he likes to sit and read. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been out there but it was dark out and he knew it was late. He was about to head back in when he heard someone come onto the patio and begin talking on the phone. 

Curiously he peaked around the corner to see the girl he had just been talking to Sam, Bucky and Nat about earlier. He was unsure what to do, should he stay hidden and let her finish her call or should he let her know he was there. He was about to step out when she began ranting about the state of the common room. Steve looked in the window, saw the huge mess and he blushed with embarrassment. He never noticed how bad it was and felt ashamed. He was just about to step out when he heard his name said by the other person on the phone. 

He smiled at what her friend had said about her gushing about him. He decided it was time to reveal himself and stepped out from behind the pillar. The moment she saw him her face went completely white. She was still talking to her friend and he was almost enjoying how flustered she had become. However by the time she was handing him her badge he realized that he had done nothing to ease her fear of losing her job. 

“I’m not calling security and I’m not escorting you out.” Steve said and she looked at him curiously. “Everything you said was true. It’s pretty bad in there and plus Sam is a major slob. So yeah, not going to call anyone or tell anyone for that matter.” 

“So what are you going to do then?” Y/N asked crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Well for starters I’m going to help you clean up this mess.” Steve said motioning to the room inside with her security badge still in his hands. 

“Oh god no. That would make it so much worse.” Y/N exclaimed waving her hands in front of her. 

“I mean I know how to clean, it’s not like I don’t” Steve said shyly. 

“No it’s not that. There are just very specific rules we have to follow to work here. The main one is we are to remain invisible. You guys are never allowed to see us ever. Even if we’re on shift and one of you is in the place we have to be, then we have to go down the the staff room and wait until you leave. Bucky Barnes is the most frequent reason for that. He has a strong aversion to sleep as well as likes to wander the halls. When he’s up we pull four maybe five hours of overtime.” 

“We had no idea.” Steve said shaking his head. 

“Kind of the point.” Y/N said 

Before Steve could respond again they heard the elevator open and high heels clicking on the marble floor. 

“Shit shit shit. That’s my boss. Please hide. Or I’m fired.” Y/N said pushing Steve in the direction the pillar. 

Right on time Steve stepped behind the pillar and Y/N’s boss rounded the corner. Y/N stepped back into the common room leaving the sliding door open.

“Y/N good, glad to see you up here already. I was worried that one of them would be up and we would have to wait. You know how they are on their off weeks.” The woman picked up a t-shirt off the couch with her pinky and thumb looking at it with disgust. “So anyways I came up to see if you wanted me to pull one of the girls from the main building to help you with this.” 

“No Ms. Allister, I’m fine. It isn’t as bad as it looks.” Y/N said reaching over and taking the t-shirt from her boss. “I’ll be fine.” 

“Come on, it’s just the two of us, no need to be so formal. Jane is fine. Alright well let me know if you have to pull overtime.” She said looking Y/N over. “Where’s your ID badge?” 

Y/N paled as she remembered that Steve currently had it in his hand. 

“Must have put in my backpack. I’ll put in on right away.” Y/N said praying she wouldn’t ask to see it. 

“Please do that. You know how security is about ID badges. And remember…” 

Y/N grimaced knowing what was expected of her. 

“They save the world and we help by keeping them clean.” Y/N said the company motto through gritted teeth and a fake smile. 

“Exactly.” 

Y/N waited until she heard the doors to the elevator close and her whole body slumped in relief. 

“They save the world and we help by keeping them clean?” Steve’s voice said behind her 

She turned around to see he was laughing and she couldn’t help but smile. 

“Don’t laugh, this is my life.” Y/N said but Steve kept laughing. “I know I know. It’s the worst possible company motto I’ve ever heard.”

“No it’s not that, I just got the whole ‘Super Clean’ thing too.” 

This time Y/N started laughing with him and every time they were almost done laughing they would look at each other and start laughing again. By the time they were done they both had to wipe tears from their eyes. 

“Alright give me that. I may be breaking a lot of rules tonight but that’s not one.” Y/N said grabbing her ID badge out of Steve’s hand and pinning it to her shirt.

“So you’re boss won’t be coming back tonight so I could technically help you right?” Steve’s voice was hopeful. 

“You seriously want to help me clean? Why?” 

“Because I helped make the mess.” Steve said simply 

“And I get paid to clean it up. It’s a system Captain Rogers.” 

“Call me Steve. And I really want to help. Besides, you’ve already broken a bunch of rules tonight. What harm is one more going to do?” 

Y/N stood there with her arms crossed over her chest looking him over and sighed. 

“Fine. But if anyone comes onto this floor you use your super abilities to disappear real quick.” 

“Deal” Steve said with a giant smile on his face. “FRIDAY Do us a favor and let us know if anyone is headed to this floor.” 

Y/N shook her head still trying to figure out why on earth Steve Rogers of all people was talking to her, let alone helping her do her job. She went over to the door in the corner of the room and used her keys to unlock the room where the washer and dryer are located as well as all the other cleaning supplies. 

“I honestly have never even noticed this door before.” Steve said looking into the room in amazement. 

“You know for a superhero you’re have really poor observation skills.” Y/N said over her shoulder as she turned on the light. “So what exactly do you want to do to help?” 

“Why don’t I take on the kitchen.” He suggested looking over at the wild mess. 

“Seriously? I was thinking more like vacuuming or dusting or something. You really want to just jump in head first and take on that mess?” Y/N asked amused. 

“I’ve cleaned a kitchen before I’ll have you know. How bad can it be? It’s just dishes and garbage right?” He asked and she laughed. 

“Alright then. Here you go.” 

She passed him the caddie for the kitchen complete with pink rubber gloves and a blue apron. 

“Make sure you pre-wash the dishes before you put them into the dishwasher.” Y/N said as Steve made his way to the kitchen. 

“Um just one more quick question, where exactly is the dishwasher.” Steve asked bashfully and Y/N hung her head. 

“Lord give me strength.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve helps the reader clean the common area while they get to know each other better.

After Y/N showed Steve where the dishwasher was (in his defense it was made to look like the cupboards so it wasn’t obvious where it was) he set to work filling the sink with warm soapy water. Y/N grabbed the laundry hamper and gathered up all the clothing laying around the room. She put them in the washing machine and started it because she knew from experience that it takes a while and in order to be able to put the clothes away she has to have them washed and dried by the time she is done these floors. 

With the laundry dealt with she started going through the common room picking up any garbage that was laying around as well as emptying the bins.

“So you said you’re in University. What are you studying?” Steve asked over his shoulder. 

“Psychology.” Y/N said

“Really? That’s pretty neat.” Steve said and Y/N laughed

“Neat?” 

“Yeah I’m sticking with neat.” Steve chuckled. “So how do you like it so far?” 

“I mean it’s school so at times it’s hard, and exhausting but I immensely enjoy learning. I’ve always been keen when it comes to school.”

“I wish I could say the same. I tried my best I suppose, but I was never keen.” Steve said smiling back at her. 

“Alright alright. You get neat I get keen.” Y/N said picking up on his teasing. “What about you? Have you always wanted to be a superhero.”

“I’m not a superhero.” Steve said shaking his head.

“You have a superhero name, you have super powers, you’re literally classed as a super soldier” Y/N said walking into the kitchen to empty the garbage. “Don’t think you have much choice in the matter.”

“Well I don’t think of myself that way so the answer to your question is no, I didn’t dream of becoming a superhero. I have always wanted to be a soldier though. I mean I didn’t really know at the time I was signing up for over one hundred plus years of service but I don’t mind. I was asleep for most of it anyways.” 

Y/N took a second to look over at him and where she was expecting to have a moment to think about what he said she was instead met with the sight of Steve wearing the blue apron along with the pink rubber gloves pulled half way up his arms. He sensed her staring and looked over at her with a grin. 

“Am I doing this right?” He asked stepping back for her to get the whole view. 

“Absolutely Cap.” She said and started laughing. “I have to get a picture of this.” 

She header over to where her backpack was sitting on the couch but Steve protested

“So it can end up on the internet? No way.” 

He started walking to cut her off when FRIDAY’s voice rang out through the room. 

“Sergeant Barnes is coming up the elevator, heading to this floor.” 

“Shit!” Y/N said looking for a place to hide.

“Don’t worry it’s only Bucky and he can keep a secret.” Steve said trying to calm her down.

Y/N ran over to Steve and grabbed his arm.

“No Steve. No one can know we’ve been in contact. Not even your best friend. Please Steve. I need this job. I can’t lose it.” Y/N begged 

They heard the ding of the elevator and Y/N dove and hid behind the kitchen island facing away from the elevator. Steve looked down at her and she mouthed the word please causing his heart to melt. He slightly nodded his head and then looked up at Bucky getting off the elevator. 

Steve started giving himself a small pep talk in his head as Bucky made his way down the hall.

“Alright Steve, you’ve got this. Just act natural, be calm and don’t let onto the fact that the most beautiful girl you’ve ever seen is beside you hiding behind the counter. You can do this.” 

When Bucky got to the kitchen he stopped and stared at Steve with a very confused look on his face. 

“Hey pal, what’s uh… what’s going on?” He asked Steve his confusion turning into humor. 

“Nothing just hanging out.” Steve said trying not to look down at Y/N 

“And is this a new look you’re trying out? Get rid of the shield replace it with a dish towel?” Bucky asked amused

Beside Steve Y/N had to clasp her hands over her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud. They had both forgotten about the apron and the gloves. 

“I was just washing dishes.” Steve said telling as much of the truth as he could. “I do it sometimes to blow off steam.” 

“Really? Cause I know I’ve never seen you washing dishes, or wearing that outfit. Which is adorable by the way. I especially like the pink gloves. Really brings out the pink in your cheeks.” Bucky teased 

“Hey now, I happen to like my gloves.” Steve said adjusting them proudly. “Why are you here anyways? I thought you were in the gym.” 

“Well I just spent the last two hours down there, then I started feeling bad about what happened earlier so I came up to apologize for giving you a hard time about that girl. If you still want to talk about her, I’ll listen.” 

“NO!” Steve shouted unintentionally. 

“Alright alright, no need to get your apron in a knot. I just thought I would let you know if you want to talk about her I’m here.” 

“Nope that’s fine. Don’t want to talk about it at all.” Steve said now actively avoiding looking at Y/N

“Ok well I’m just going to grab a water bottle from the fridge and then go to my room.” Bucky said motioning to the fridge right across from where Y/N was hiding.

“No. I’ll get it for you.” Steve said turning around and grabbing a water bottle and then handing it to Bucky. “And you should stay in your room tonight, all night.” 

“Because?” Bucky asked furrowing his brow. 

“Because… There are men coming.” Steve said grasping at an excuse to keep Bucky in his room. 

“Men are coming. Is this like a cleaning support group?” Bucky asked now completely amused by Steve’s confusing behavior. 

“No. There are men coming to ah… upgrade the sensors for FRIDAY’s system. If we’re walking around it will cause mayhem while their doing the upgrade.” Steve finished quite proud of his lie. 

“So you’re going to bed too?” Bucky questioned. 

“No I have to meet them and show them where the sensors are.” Another lie to be proud of. 

“Ok I’ll roll with this. Whatever this is. Goodnight Steve.” Bucky said heading back to the elevator to go to his room. 

As soon as the elevator doors closed Steve leaned on the counter and dropped his head while Y/N stood up and leaned against the counter beside him. Steve took off the gloves and the apron, placing them next to her. 

“Well at least I know now that you’re not a super liar.” Y/N said with a grin. 

“Hey I thought my lies were great!” Steve boasted standing up straight and turning to face her. 

“Yes because Stark Industries is going to ask Captain America to walk ‘men’ around the residential building to show them how to fix sensors.” 

“Why not. That could be a thing. Couldn’t it?” Steve said starting to sound unsure 

“No and for a few reasons. One Stark has the most advanced system in the world and it’s all done remotely. And two, you’re probably the last person they would ask to spearhead that. Also, what are you going to say tomorrow when Barnes mentions the sensors in front of everyone and you’re caught in this lie?”

“I didn’t think that far.” Steve said frowning. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll come up with something.” Y/N said patting him on the shoulder. “Like you dreamt it, or you misunderstood something.” 

“Apparently you’re just as good a liar as I am.” Steve said looking at her amused. 

“Well I already knew I was a shitty liar. That’s why I never do it.” Y/N said with a shrug. 

“Me either but here we are.” 

Y/N suddenly felt bad about making Steve lie to his best friend. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have made you lie to Barnes. That wasn’t fair to you. It was actually really selfish.” Y/N said ashamed of herself. 

“Hey, don’t beat yourself up about it. It was only a white lie and there won’t be any lasting damage if he finds out.” Steve said reaching over and squeezing her arm. 

“Well I still feel bad. It’s just if I lose this job then I would have to get two more just to make the money I make here.” 

“Your secret is safe with me.” Steve said and winked at her. “So let’s get back to it.” 

He grabbed the gloves and the apron and slipped them on again causing Y/N to smile. 

Y/N headed over to the washing machine and put the laundry in the dryer before going to the dining room and gathering any dishes from there and bringing them to Steve. When he saw her full hands he looked at the partially full dishwasher doubtfully. 

“I don’t think these will all fit.” 

“They won’t, the rest need to be washed by hand. I dry, you wash?” Y/N suggested and Steve nodded his head. 

They did the task in silence for a few minutes before Y/N spoke.

“You know I’ve resented Barnes for years because of his late night antics, but the guy is actually hilarious. I like him.” She said smiling at some of the things he said.

“Yeah he’s a ball of laughs.” Steve said sarcastically.

“Come on you have to admit he’s quick. I didn’t expect him to be so… well with all the stuff I’ve read and about him I expected him to be more serious.” 

“You know that he was just as much of a victim as everyone else. He’s not the monster they make him out to be.” Steve said defensively.

“No please don’t misunderstand, I know that he’s a victim. The people who condemn his actions are ignorant assholes who don’t have the whole truth. They pick and choose what they want to believe and there’s no changing their minds. I actually wrote a paper about him my first year of Uni. About the brainwashing process and how it was impossible for him to know what he was doing. I feel like the fact that he’s here by your side still fighting the good fight is admirable. I also feel that he deserves to be able to joke around with his best friend on a Friday night more than anyone else.” 

“Yeah he’s come a long way. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to get so defensive. I’m just used to people thinking badly about him.” 

“I get it, it must be hard for you. I’m sorry I brought it up.” Y/N replied sadly

“No it’s fine. I’m glad you like him. He’s a great guy and I think he would like you too. Maybe you could meet one day.” Steve said hopefully.

“I would like that.” Y/N said putting her hand on Steve’s arm.

He looked over at her and smiled. Her eyes were filled with kindness and his skin was tingling at her touch. Then she pulled away blushing and Steve immediately missed the contact. She turned from him to put away a plate when she decided to broached the subject that was eating away at her.

“You could’ve talked to Barnes about your girlfriend. I wouldn’t have said anything to anyone.” 

“What… oh that. No, he wasn’t talking about my girlfriend. I don’t have a girlfriend. He was talking about a girl I’ve… noticed.” Steve said wincing at how bad his response was.

“You’ve noticed a girl? Well that’s neat.” Y/N teased and nudged him with her elbow. “You could’ve talked about her too, like I said I won’t tell anyone.” 

“No that’s ok, I wasn’t saying no to Bucky because you were there. Him, Nat and Sam were all giving me a really hard time about her earlier so that’s why I said no. They basically said that I should ask her out and soon.” Steve said handing Y/N a glass. 

“So why don’t you?” Y/N asked drying the glass and putting it away. 

“Because until recently I didn’t even know her name, let alone if she would be interested in me.” Steve said trying very hard not to let up it was her he was talking about. 

“Come on Rogers, you’re Captain America. What girl would possibly say no to a date with you.” 

“I’ll remember that.” Steve said smiling.

Y/N was really trying to hide the look of disappointment on her face. I mean she should’ve figured Steve Rogers of all people had someone he liked. This girl was probably slim, tall and gorgeous. She no doubt had perfect hair, perfect skin and a perfect life. Y/N thought about her messy ponytail, her unflattering uniform and became incredibly self conscious when she remembered she wasn’t even wearing makeup. 

“So is it someone from the building? Maybe I know her, can put in a good word for you.” She tried to distract herself from her own thoughts. 

“No she’s… no that’s ok. I’ll find the courage to ask her out soon. Maybe you’re right, maybe she’ll say yes.” Steve said smiling at the thought. 

“Can’t see why she wouldn’t.” Y/N said forcing herself to smile which was taking a lot. “Can you finish up here? I have to go to the other floors and tidy them. It will only take me about twenty minute to do. There are only a couple of garbages and a few work rooms on each of your floors.” 

“Oh ok sure.” Disappointment filled Steve’s voice. 

”If anyone comes to the floor just act like your getting a cup of tea or something. And don’t forget about the gloves and the apron this time.” She said trying to lighten the mood. 

“Right. Will do.” 

As soon as she was gone Steve felt the weight of her absence. He couldn’t believe that after all this time he was finally talking to her. There were so many things he’d noticed about her in the short time they had been spending together. Like how her laugh filled the room and how her smile was contagious. How she blushed easily and bit her thumb nail when she was nervous. He wanted nothing more than to spend every second he could with her but yet he was still unsure how she felt. She seemed like she was enjoying their time together as much as Steve was however when she just left he felt like she wanted to get away from him. He wasn’t sure what to do and thought about it deeply while he washed the rest of the dishes. He had just finished drying the last cup and put it away when she came back onto the floor with a large garbage bag she was struggling to carry. 

“Here let me help.” Steve said jogging over to her and taking the bag with ease. “Where to?” 

“There’s a garbage shoot in the back room. Here I’ll show you.” She said pointing at the storage room. 

Y/N had been thinking while she was working too. She was acting like an idiot and actually scolded herself for being so stupid. So what if he had a girl, being Steve’s friend would be amazing and she was lucky to get that. She decided to cut him some slack, it’s not like she would’ve made his radar in that way anyways. 

They both walked into the storage room and Y/N went over and opened the large door for the garbage shoot. Steve walked in and threw the garbage down the shoot but had lost his balance after he let go and ended up falling towards Y/N. He put his hands out and ended up essentially pinning her between him and the wall. He looked up at her to apologize and was going to quickly move but his brain wasn’t functioning properly. Y/N’s cheeks were a light shade of pink and her eyes wide as they were staring at his biceps. She then looked up at him and bit her bottom lip causing him to want to bend down and kiss her with everything he had. Her palms were pressed flat against the wall behind her pressing her chest out so that it was barely touching Steve’s. Both of them wanted to move closer but neither had the guts to do it. The way Y/N was looking at Steve told him that she was feeling what he was in that moment. 

Behind them the dryer beeped to indicate the cycle was over breaking them both from their trance. 

“Sorry.” Steve said pushing off the wall but remained standing in front of Y/N 

“No… no worries.” Y/N said suddenly feeling very warm. 

She remained standing there trying not to show how hard she was breathing. He looked at her with a grin. 

“Do you have to get the stuff out of the dryer or…” Steve said pointing over his shoulder. 

“Yes. Yeah sure ah… sure do.” She stammered and then took a deep breath and pushed herself off the wall. 

She went to the dryer and grabbed the laundry basket off the top and filling it with the warm dry clothes. The heat coming from the dryer only made her cheeks redder and she reached up and wiped her brow with the back of her hand. 

“You ok?” Steve asked the grin still on his face. 

“Yeah of course, you?” She asked standing up and balancing the basket on her hip. 

“I’m good.” Steve said adding to his list that he loved the way she looked when she was flustered. 

“Good that’s really really good.” Y/N said turning around and heading back into the common room. 

“So what now?” Steve asked as he followed her to the dining room table. 

“There is a rack with hangers in the storage room, can you being it out for me?” Y/N asked trying to push what had just happened out of her head. 

When Steve turned around to go back into the storage room Y/N put the laundry basket down and then pressed her hands against the table. 

“What the hell was that?” She whispered to herself. 

When Steve rolled the rack towards her she motioned for him to put it beside her. She had spread the clothes on the table into piles. Shirts, socks, sweaters. 

“So what’s the process here? He asked as she picked up a T-shirt off the top of the pile. 

“Well, the hangers are color coded. Blue is you, White is Barnes, Black is Romanov, Grey is Wilson, Red is Maximoff, Purple is Vision, Green is Banner and Yellow is Rhodes.” As she explained she pointed to each set of hangers and the matching baskets on the bottom of the rack. “Rhodes never has anything out in the common areas, hence him having only a few hangers.” 

“How do you know what belongs to who?” Steve asked amazed at how organized the process was.

In answer to his question she smiled and held the T-shirt out in front of her. 

“FRIDAY my dear are you ready for laundry?” 

FRIDAY scanned the shirt and then announced that the shirt belonged to Bucky Barnes. Y/N slipped it onto a white hanger and hung it on the rack.

Steve watched her do this a few more times, most of the clothing belonging to Sam, when she came to a dark blue cardigan Steve blushed. 

“Oh that’s mine. Sorry.” 

He reached out for it but she laughed and put it on the hanger. 

“I know, you leave this sweater in the common room about three times a week.” 

“I’m sorry.” Steve said bashfully. 

“Don’t be. At least you don’t leave your socks lying around.” Y/N said pointing to the four pairs of socks on the table. 

“Whose are those?” Steve asked with a disgusted look on his face. 

“Who else?” Y/N asked smiling. 

She picked them up and put them into Sam’s basket. 

“Why does he leave his socks lying around?” 

“Well he must not like socks. This is nothing, you should see his room! It’s terrible!” Y/N giggled and she continued to hold up the clothing for FRIDAY to identify. 

“I heard you say that earlier when you were on the phone. I don’t understand, how do you guys clean our rooms if we’re sleeping in them?” Steve asked confused with the process. 

“There are three shifts. The day shift which is 5:00am to 2:00pm. Then there is the evening shift which is 4:00pm to 1:00am. Finally there is the night shift which is usually 11:00pm to 7:00am however for Anna and I, it’s as long as it takes us to clean our areas. Jane made an exception for us during the school year so we’re not exhausted during classes. The only drawback is we’re put on day shift when it’s summer or we’re on a holiday break. So in answer to your question day shift cleans your rooms. Once you leave we get an alert, go in and clean them quickly before you guys come back. I’m faster than Anna so I end up getting five of you and she takes four. She also gets Rhodes whose room is always spotless and Vision’s room is pretty easy too.” 

“So whose rooms do you uh usually clean?” Steve asked not really knowing if he wanted to know the answer.

Y/N smiled when she noticed he was blushing. 

“Barnes, Wilson, Banner, Romanov and yours.” 

“So you’ve been in my room?” He asked not sure whether to be upset or embarrassed.

“Well yeah, how do you think it gets cleaned?” Y/N asked not sure if he was upset or not. 

“I guess I didn’t really think about it.” Steve said, absentmindedly hanging up the clothing Y/N was handing him. 

“Does that upset you?” Y/N asked stopping what she was doing. 

“No, sorry. I get that it’s your job. It’s just a bit embarrassing that’s all.” Steve said turning a deep shade of pink. 

“You have nothing to be embarrassed about.” Y/N assured him and placed her hand on his arm again. “Your room is usually really easy. Laundry is in the basket and all that needs to be done is vacuuming, dusting, and wiping down the bathroom. You’re one of the favorites downstairs. Trust me.” 

“Thanks, I still feel bad for not knowing that any of this was going on.” Steve said taking another sweater from Y/N and hanging it up. 

“Don’t worry about it. We’re trained to be invisible. If you’ve never even noticed that we were here, then we did our jobs well.” 

They had finished with the clothes and Y/N pushed the rack back into the storage room. When the day shift came in they would put the clothes in the proper rooms. 

“So what’s next?” Steve asked and Y/N shook her head. 

“Steve you’ve already done so much. All I have to do now is to vacuum and dust, then I’m done. I can finish up here.” 

“I don’t mind helping, this has actually been a lot of fun.” Steve said smiling down at her. 

“I think so too. It’s not everyday that I get to tell a superhero what to do.” She laughed “But really, it’s getting late and you need your sleep. How else are you going to come up with a cover up for your killer lie earlier.” 

“Oh man I forgot. Well I guess if you don’t need my help anymore then I’ll go.” Steve said disappointed that he wasn’t getting to spend more time with her. 

“I’ll be ok. Besides I’m way ahead of schedule. I might actually get a full 8 hours of sleep tonight because of you. So thank you again.” 

“It was my pleasure” Steve said dragging out saying goodbye

She looked at him as if she were waiting for him to say something else but the problem was now he didn’t know what else to say. After a minute or two she turned towards the storage room and then looked back at him.

“Alright well… I’ll maybe see you around. Probably not though if I do my job properly.” She chuckled but it was filled with sadness. 

“Well I’ll just have to make sure to be on the lookout now.” 

Steve knew he should be saying more. He should be asking her for her number or even better asking her out on a date. But his nerves were getting the best of him and all he could do was respond to whatever she was saying. 

“Ok ah… goodnight then Cap.” She said and then turned and walked into the storage room.

“Night.” He said and before he knew what he was doing he had turned and was walking away from her. 

He got to the kitchen when he finally realized what he was doing. He turned and quickly headed back to the storage room to find Y/N biting her thumb nail as she stood staring at the vacuum. 

“Hey.” Steve said and she turned around quickly and looked at him confused. 

“What’s up?” She asked forcing herself to smile. 

“Well I just realized how stupid I was being. So I came back to ask you if I could get your number and maybe we could go out sometime.” 

“You want … sorry you want my number? And to go out sometime? Like a date or like a friend thing?” She asked wanting clarification now instead of embarrassment later. 

“A date.” Steve said smiling

“Like a date date?” She asked not believing what she was hearing. 

“Yes a date date.” Steve laughed. 

“You don’t want to go on a date with me.” Y/N said shaking her head. “Steve, I know that you found out a lot tonight, and maybe you feel bad but don’t worry we’re good. You don’t have to take me out to make it up to me. Honestly I don’t mind doing this job.” 

“Y/N,” Steve took a step closer to her “I’m not asking you out because I feel bad, I’m asking you out because I want to. I like you, a lot.” 

He took another step closer to her and was not standing directly in front of her. 

“What about your girl? The one you noticed. The one you were going to ask out?” Y/N mumbled staring up at Steve. 

“She’s right in front of me.” He reached forward and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “So what do you say?” 

Y/N looked down and saw that he had his phone in his hand. 

“My uh… my uh phone is in my book bag.” Y/N said still in shock. 

She started walking to the couch when she turned around and Steve nearly ran into her. 

“What do you mean I’m the girl you noticed” She asked her brow furrowed. 

“Well I’ve seen you coming into the buildings a couple of times but I’ve never actually seen you in the buildings. But when I did see you there was something about you that interested me. I’d talked to Buck, Sam and Nat about you but they were no help. I was almost ready to give up on ever meeting you when you walked onto the patio tonight.” Steve had his hands stuffed in his pockets now and was blushing. 

“Me? You noticed me?” She asked shock almost completely kicking in. 

“Yes. I noticed you. God how could I not. You’re gorgeous, funny, and you carry yourself in a way that exudes confidence.” He said and then noticed the way she was looking at him. “Ok you usually exude confidence.” 

She let out a sigh and then ran her hands over her face. 

“I am confident.” She said standing up taller. “Alright, I’ll tell you what. We’ll exchange numbers and talk for a bit. If you still want to date me after we talk, we’ll go out. Deal?” 

“Deal.” Steve said with a giant smile on his face. “But I’m telling you I’m definitely going to want to date you no matter what.” 

“I guess we’ll see.” She said walking over to the couch and grabbing her phone out of her bag. “Here, you take my phone and I’ll take yours. We’ll put our numbers in but you have to make a code name. It can be completely random or a nickname but don’t put your name.” 

Steve nodded and took her phone and handed his to her. 

She added her number and put her name down as Night Shift. When he handed back her phone she saw he put in Mr. Pink (referring to the pink gloves he was wearing earlier) with the American flag emoji on either side. She laughed at him and he winked. 

“Alright Night Shift”, Steve said reading the name she had put into the phone “You’ll be hearing from me.” 

He turned and started walking away from her but then turned to face her one more time. “I’m really glad that it was an off week this week and that your friend tricked you into taking her shift.” 

“Me too Mr. Pink.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Steve and reader keep everything a secret or are Anna and the Avengers a little more intuitive then her and Steve give them credit for.

The next morning Steve woke up with a huge smile on his face. He had dreamt about her all night. Her eyes, her laugh, her lips.

He looked at the time wondering if seven was to early to text her. He was about to when he remembered what she had said about getting eight house of sleep and decided to wait. 

He got up and showered, then after he got dressed, he headed down to the kitchen for breakfast. 

When he got there Nat, Sam, Bucky, Wanda and Vision were all sitting at the island eating cereal and drinking coffee. 

“Morning!” Steve said enthusiastically and the rest of them groaned.

“Why are you so chipper?” Sam asked and Bucky smiled 

“He had a night filled with stress relieve and it wasn’t nearly as fun as you would think. By the way did they update those sensors like you claimed they were going to do?” 

“No I uh, must of misread an email or something.” Steve said turning towards the coffee maker.

“You don’t say?” Bucky said smiling as he took a sip of coffee.

“I have no idea what the two of you are talking about but I have something that may make you even more cheerful if that’s possible.” Nat said grabbing her phone

“Yeah what’s that?” Steve asked grabbing a mug and filling it with coffee.

“I think I found your girl.” Nat said

Steve almost dropped the mug and took a moment before turning to face Nat.

“Oh yeah? Well there’s no need anymore. I saw her again last night and this time I got a good look at her. Turns out she’s not my type at all. So yeah don’t need to know about her anymore.” Steve said remembering how Y/N was desperate to keep her secret.

“No? This girl here isn’t your type?” Nat asked turning her phone towards Steve

There on her phone was Y/N’s smiling face. She looked beautiful and Steve realized that he was looking at her NYU student ID picture. He almost started smiling but looked up at Nat to stop himself.

“Yup not my type. Yuck, bleck, uh gross.” 

“Really?” Nat asked looking at the picture 

“Let me see that.” Sam said reaching over and grabbing Nat’s phone. “Whoa, she’s a babe.” 

“She sure is, and she’s smart. She’s going to NYU studying Psychology. She actually wrote a paper on you Barnes that was pretty good. You should read it.” Nat added 

“Was she for or against me?” Bucky asked

“For.” Both Nat and Steve said at the same time causing everyone to look at Steve. 

“Um I mean I would hope because otherwise I would have to speak to her.” Steve added hoping to cover his mistake. 

“Right so anyways, she was for. She’s actually a big fan of yours Barnes. Plus she’s a saint. She does a bunch of volunteer work, donates to a bunch of charities, runs a support group at her school for people still affected by Loki’s New York attack. You’ve seen her here because she works part time at Super Clean Cleaning Company. ” 

“Alright now I have to see.” Bucky said taking the phone from Sam. “Steve if someone asked me to describe your type I would just show them this picture. This girl is your exact type.” 

“Well I don’t see it.” Steve said and then glanced down at his phone deciding he was going to text Y/N. 

“Maybe I’ll ask her out then. What’s her name?” Bucky said smiling at Steve who wasn’t paying attention to him. 

“Y/F/N.” Nat said 

Vision who had been in his own little world with Wanda looked up. 

“I remember her.” 

“How so Vis?” Wanda asked 

“I still have my memories from JARVIS. I used to assist them with some of their work. She was very nice to me. She used to say I was her favorite Avenger, even after I told her I wasn’t technically an Avenger.” 

“She sounds nice.” Wanda said looking over at Steve. 

“Yeah well I don’t know what to tell you.” 

Steve had picked up his phone and texted Y/N good morning. He couldn’t hold back. 

“This paper is really good.” Bucky said now looking at his own phone reading Y/N’s paper. “She makes some really solid points. That’s it I’m definitely asking her out.” 

“Wait you said she works for a cleaning company here. What exactly do they clean?” Sam asked looking at everyone confused

“What do you mean what do they clean? Did you think this place cleaned itself?” Nat asked 

“I thought Tony had some high tech bots that cleaned up after us. You mean to tell me that there are actual people cleaning our rooms?” Sam said now shifting uncomfortably in his seat. 

“Are you serious? No love, there are teams of people that work behind the scenes to keep us comfortable.” Nat said shaking her head. 

“I had no idea.” Sam said now looking fully ashamed. 

“Exactly!” Steve said 

He had been looking at his phone but had been half listening to the conversation. It was nice knowing that he was not alone in being ignorant about what happened in the building. 

“Exactly what?” Bucky asked 

“Exactly that he had no idea. I had no idea either. Until right now.” Steve said quickly. 

“Wait she’s housekeeping here? Like she cleans, vacuums, oh I don’t know does dishes maybe?” Bucky asked looking at Steve with a knowing smile on his face. 

Steve wasn’t sure what to do so he was relieved when his phone chimed in his hand. He looked down and saw a good morning text back from Y/N. Smiling he started texting her back when Nat cleared her throat to get his attention. He looked up to see them all looking at him. 

“Sorry, this is uh… this is important. I’m going to go…” His voice trailed off as he walked out of the room. 

“Alright well I have to go clean my room now.” Sam said getting up and heading to the elevator. 

“Vis let’s go watch a movie.” Wanda suggested and they followed Sam. 

When they were all gone and only Nat and Bucky were alone she turned to him and put her hands on her hips. 

“Alright give it up. What do you know?” 

“Oh he’s dating her. Or at least talking to her. Last night I walked in on him washing dishes and he was acting really weird. Then this morning weird again. I have no doubt that he’s involved with her now in some way. I’m just not sure why he’s being so secretive.” 

“Who knows. Maybe he thinks we’ll embarrass him in front of her.” Nat suggested causing Bucky to nod his head

“That’s probably it. We shouldn’t be too hard on him then.” 

“You’re right. We should cut him some slack.” 

They looked at each other for a moment and then both burst out laughing. 

“Yeah right.” Nat said still laughing

“Oh we’re definitely going to push him until he admits it. But we have to be strategic. He can’t know we know. So no telling him.” Bucky said becoming serious 

“What and wreck all the fun. Not a chance Barnes.” 

“You know she does seem perfect for him.” Bucky said smiling. 

Y/N was sound asleep when suddenly Anna was bursting into her room like there was a fire. 

“What the hell Anna. I was having such a good dream.” Y/N said sitting up and rubbing her eyes. 

She of course had dreamed of Steve. They were on their first date but he was able to fly so he had her in his arms as he flew them over New York. She blamed herself for all that talk of Superheros but had to admit it felt good to be in Steve’s arms. 

“Are you freaking kidding me? The last thing you said to me last night is that you had gotten yourself fired and that you would call me back. Then nothing for the rest of the night.” 

“I’m sorry. A lot happened and I didn’t get a chance. I’m not fired and everything is ok.” Y/N said still trying to wake up. 

“So did you see Captain America?” Anna asked sitting on the bed next to Y/N, her back pressed against the headboard. 

“Yes but he was really nice about the whole thing and promised not to pursue it further.”

“That’s it, we’re in the clear?” Anna asked 

“Yeah we’re good.” Y/N said smiling at her. 

Just then Y/N’s phone chimed and since Anna was closest she grabbed it. 

“Well good to know you’re phone still works. Who’s Mr.Pink and what is with all the flags… OH MY GOD. Is this Captain America himself?” Anna asked excitedly and Y/N snatched her phone away from her. 

“Jesus Anna mind your business.” Y/N snapped and looked down at her phone and smile. 

“It is! And you like him! Look at how much you’re smiling!” Anna was beyond excited for her friend. 

“God I can’t keep anything from you. Fine yes it’s Steve Rogers texting me and yes I think.. I think I do like him. He helped me clean the common area last night and we talked a lot and he’s just so… perfect.” Y/N said covering her face with her pillow. 

“Look at you living life on the edge, risking your job to talk to a boy. Granted this is not just any boy is it.” Anna pulled the pillow down from Y/N’s face. “You have to tell me everything.” 

“Fine. But can we at least do it over breakfast?” 

“I’ll go start the coffee.” Anna jumped up and was almost out the door when she turned back “Don’t forget to text him back.” 

Y/N smiled and then opened her phone reading Steve’s text

Steve: I hope it’s not too early. I just couldn’t wait any longer to say good morning. How did you sleep?

Y/N smiled and then typed a message back. 

Y/N: Not to early. Anna woke me up already so good morning to you as well. I slept great! How about you?

Steve: I slept great too. I had great dreams last night. :) 

Y/N: Me too ;) 

Steve: Good to know. So what are you up to today? 

Y/N: Well I have a lot of studying to catch up on so mostly that. What about you? 

Steve: I’m going to spend the morning in the gym and then I have some paperwork to catch up on. Do you work tonight?

Y/N thought about if she should tell him or not. She wanted to see him but she would be risking her job again by talking to him. In the end though she decided it would be ok as long as they were careful about not getting caught. 

Y/N: I do. 

Steve: So can I see you then?

Y/N: I suppose so ;) But we have to be very careful. And maybe come up with a better cover story. 

Steve: I’ll start thinking about one now. I’m glad I get to see you tonight. It will give me more time to convince you to go out with me. 

Y/N: I said we need to get to know each other first mister. You have to talk to me before we’ll go out. 

Steve: I know darling. I have to say though that I think things are going great so far. Don’t you?

Y/N: Yeah Steve I think so too. 

From the kitchen Anna called out to Y/N so she got up and headed that way. When she got to the kitchen Anna was sitting at the table with two cups of coffee, a bowl, a spoon a box of cereal and a jug of milk.

“This is what you call breakfast?” Y/N asked crossing her arms over her chest 

“What am I, your mother? You want bacon and eggs go make them yourself. I did more than enough pulling the cereal and milk out for you.” 

“You’re not hungry?” Y/N asked as she tipped some cereal into her bowl and added the milk. 

“I already ate breakfast. Were you too distracted by Captain America last night to realize I didn’t come home?” Anna asked amused 

“More like too tired. I walked in like a zombie and went straight to bed when I got home last night. And can we call him Steve not Captain America. It’s too formal, I feel like I’m dating a national treasure.” Y/N said and then shoved a spoonful of cereal into her mouth. 

“Are you?” Anna asked with a big grin

“Am I what?” Y/N asked with her mouth full of cereal.

“Dating him?” 

“No. Maybe. I don’t know. We’re talking.” Y/N said a small smile on her lips. 

“But you want to date him?” Anna pushed 

“I don’t know. That’s a lot of responsibility.” 

“You’re killing me. This is literally almost every woman’s dream and you’re being typical Y/N and overthinking the hell out of it.” 

“I don’t overthink things.” Y/N said frowning. 

“Um yeah you do. Just do me a favour. Sit here right now and close your eyes.” 

Y/N shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned back in her chair. Anna gave her a look and she reluctantly closed her eyes. 

“Alright, picture Steve standing in front of you. Muscles bulging, blue eyes staring into your soul and that smile that would make anyone giddy. Do you see him?”

“Yes.” Y/N said unamused. 

“Good, now it’s just you and him, there’s no one else around. He’s right in front of you and he’s laughing at something you just said. He reaches out and puts his hand on your arm squeezing it lightly. You’re skin tingles under his touch and you feel goosebumps spreading across your whole body. His eyes then become serious and the smile that was once on his lips is replaced with a small almost unseeable pout. His tongue darts out and wets his lips as his eyes look down at yours. He leans in, his lips inches from yours. He’s so close that you feel his hot breath warming your already blushed cheeks. Right when his lips brush against yours he whispers ‘You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. I want to spoil you and give you everything you’ve ever wanted. I’ll treat you so good no other man will ever compare. All you have to do is agree to go on that first date with me.’ So Y/N what do you say? Will you go out with him?” 

“God yes.” Y/N said breathlessly and then opened her eyes embarrassed. “Not fair! Just because you have a way with words does not mean that you proved your point.” 

“Oh yes it does! Why do you do this to yourself? You obviously want to go out with him, why deny yourself that? It’s Steve freaking Rogers! He’s the perfect man for you.” 

“You’re forgetting one small detail. If I get caught dating him, I get fired.” Y/N sighed 

“That’s what makes it extra fun! A secret romance.” Anna smiled looking up at the ceiling. “I couldn’t write a better story if I tried. Shy college girl meets modest superhero and have an intense secret affair. I swear there has got to be Steve Rogers fanfiction out there with this exact scenario.” 

“Jesus Anna stop. We’re not even having said affair yet. We’re just talking.” Y/N said getting up from the table and rinsing her bowl in the sink. 

“Fine I’ll stop. But seriously please considering dating him. Consequences be damned. You do so much for everyone else, it’s time to be a bit selfish and do something for yourself for once.” Anna got up and wrapped her arms around Y/N’s waist and leaned her head against Y/N’s back. “I just want you to be happy, and from what I’ve seen he makes you smile bigger than I’ve ever seen you smile before.” 

“Alright I’ll think about it.” Y/N reached her arm behind her and placed in on Anna’s back. “Now let’s talk about who you spend the night with last night.” 

Steve had spent the rest of the morning in the gym and after showering he spent the next couple of hours filling out paperwork. Steve, being the leader of the Avengers, had all the responsibilities that came with that. He was forever filling out mission reports for past missions or writing up briefings of their upcoming missions. Natasha sometimes would help him but for the most part it was on him. Normally he didn’t mind but today he had other things he wanted to do and they did not involve being stuck in his office. 

After he rushed through the final few documents, signed his name on the bottom and sent them off to Fury he left the compound choosing to take one of the trucks in the parking lot instead of his bike and headed into New York. He had a few stops to make and the whole trip took about three hours. When he returned he glanced at the passenger seat looking at his purchases, specifically the bouquet of red roses, wondering how he was going to sneak them into his room. He had a plan to romance the doubt right out of Y/N’s mind tonight and was excited to set it all up. The only issue was navigating the rest of the team. He would have to get them out of the common room with enough time to set it all up before Y/N got there. Then there was the matter of keeping them in their rooms. 

He grabbed the flowers and headed to the elevator pressing the button for his floor, hoping that most of the team was in the common room and not loitering in the hallways. As he exited the elevator he stopped and listened for a moment and was relieved that he didn’t hear anyone. He was almost at his door when Bucky walked out of his own room across the hall from Steve’s. 

“Hey buddy, whatcha got there?” Bucky asked trying hard not to smile knowingly

“Um just some stuff for my room.” Steve said struggling to open his door before Bucky could see everything he was carrying. 

“Those are some nice roses you’ve got there.” Bucky said walking over and peering into Steve’s arms. 

“Yeah well I enjoy having fresh flowers in my room. So what?” Steve said dropping one of the bags. 

Before he could reach down and grab it Bucky snatched it up looking inside. 

“Along with what looks like fairy lights and… yup a box of chocolates.” 

“I like to treat myself.” Steve said and grabbed the bag from Bucky’s hands 

“Come on Steve, I know your moves. You have a date.” Bucky said leaning against the wall next to Steve.

Steve was about to deny it but then realized it was the answer to his problem. 

“You’re right I do. Tonight here at the compound.” Steve opened the door to his room and walked in. 

“About time you admit it. So you going to tell me about her?” Bucky asked following him. 

“Yeah of course. Her name is… Eve…” Steve looked frantically around the room. “Eve White.” 

“Eve White?” 

“Yup Eve White. She works at the coffee shop in the main building and I finally asked her out now that I know that other girl isn’t my type.” 

“Eve White who works in the coffee shop in this compound, in the main building?” 

“That’s ah… that’s right.” Steve started to see the flaw in his lie. 

“Is she working today?” Bucky asked shaking his head at his friends ridiculous lie. 

“Nope. She…. she quit. This morning. Right after I asked her out. So you couldn’t go see her even if you wanted to.” Steve covered as he turned from Bucky and placed the bags in the couch. 

“Convenient.”Bucky mumbled 

“Pardon?” Steve said turning back towards him.

“I said pitty. I would’ve liked to have met her. Maybe I can meet her tonight?” Bucky suggested. 

“No. Actually I was going to ask you and the team if you could clear out of the common room by ninie tonight so I can get everything ready for my date. I don’t want to scare her off by introducing the team on our first date. You know how it is.”

“Yeah.” Bucky said absentmindedly as a plan formulated in his mind. “You know what, I’ll help you out buddy. I’ll talk to the team and get them to stay away from the common room tonight. Give you some privacy. Do you need help with anything else?” 

“No that would be great Buck. Thank you so much.” Steve said please with how everything was turning out. 

“Of course, that’s what friends are for! Alright I’ll let you get ready for your date.” 

As soon as Bucky was out of the room he headed straight to Nat’s room knowing that by the end of the night Steve would have to admit he was dating Y/N.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve sets up to impress Y/N, but will Nat and Bucky’s meddling ruin the evening?

Y/N hit the steering wheel of her jeep and cursed. She loved her jeep she really did, but it was unreliable and tended to let her down when she needed it the most. Like tonight. She turned the key one more time and heard the familiar ticking noise that let her know her alternator was shot, AGAIN. Grabbing her purse from the back seat she pulled out her phone and called the Stark car service that was available to take her to the compound. She didn’t like using the service because the time spent driving to work was usually the only down time she would get throughout the day. She hopped out of her jeep and waited for the car to pick her up. She was about to put her phone in her pocket when it vibrated in her hand. She looked down and saw Steve was texting her causing her to smile. 

Steve: Let me know when you’re on your way up to the common space. I have a surprise for you and I can let you know if the coast is clear. 

Y/N: A surprise huh? Well as much as I’m dying to be there right now, my jeep broke down so I’m going to be a bit later than last night because I have to wait for one of the Stark drivers to pick me up. 

Steve: Do you want me to come pick you up? 

Y/N: No it’s fine. I’ve already called the car company and they should be here soon. Thanks for the offer though. 

Steve: Are you sure? 

Y/N: It’s fine Steve. Really. But thank you. 

Steve: Ok but at least let me drive you home tonight. 

Y/N: I’ll consider it. :) 

Steve: Alright see you soon darling. 

Y/N smiled down at her phone and felt a small rush from the nickname he had now called her twice. She was excited to see him and was seriously considering letting this happen. She wanted to, and even though the cons of dating him were constantly running through her head, she also had Anna’s words countering them. She did deserve happiness and maybe it was time that she allowed herself to be a little selfish so that she could be happy. That was allowed right? Plus they could keep it quiet. It’s not like anyone else had to know. Nothing had to change, she could keep her job and date Steve secretly. 

A nervous feeling rolled through her body but then excitement took over and she couldn’t help but smile again. By the time the car pulled up to pick her up she had decided she would tell Steve when she saw him that she would go on a date with him. On the drive there she texted Anna and let her know what she had decided. Anna was beyond excited. 

The whole way to the compound Y/N rehearsed what she was going to say to Steve. She was beyond nervous and constantly kept biting the side of her thumb nail. When they were about to pull into the driveway for the compound she reached into her purse and pulled out a small mirror to check her appearance. Knowing that she was going to see Steve tonight she had put a lot more effort into getting ready for work then she normally would and she was glad for that. By the time she was getting out of the car she was shaking with excitement. She pulled out her phone to let Steve know she was here but she had to go down and clock in before she came up so she would be about twenty minutes. He told her the coast was clear and she was good to come up when she was ready. She walked through the doors smiling, feeling hopeful of what was to come. 

Steve paced around the common room nervously as he checked everything. 

He had moved the furniture around to suit what he had planned, the roses were in a vase on the dining room table along with chocolates and a bottle of red wine with two glasses. The lights were turned down and the fairy lights were hung around the room while soft music played on the overhead speakers. Steve had spent part of the day looking for recent music that would fit the mood he ended up going with the music he knew best which was music from the 40’s. 

All of that seemed perfect, but what he was most nervous about was the fact that he had spent the last hour cleaning the whole common area top to bottom and he didn’t want to miss anything. If he did, Y/N would notice and feel like she would have to do it causing the whole mood to be spoiled. He was just about to pull the vacuum out again when he got the text from Y/N letting him know she was on her way up. He quickly texted and told her that the coast was clear while he took one last look around and then stood by the elevator waiting for her. 

When the elevator opened Y/N was met with a very handsome, smiling Steve. He had on a light grey long sleeve henley and a pair of blue jeans. His hair being a bit longer at the moment was combed back and his beard was the perfect length. Y/N was admiring how gorgeous he was for so long that the elevator doors started to close and she became embarrassed and quickly stepped out almost bumping into Steve in the process. He grabbed her waist to steady her and she looked up again at his beautiful blue eyes. 

“You ok?” He asked and she nodded her mouth becoming dry

“Yeah, sorry. You look great.” She said trying to regain her composer. 

“You do too.” Steve said and then took his hands from her waist. “So like I said before I have a bit of a surprise for you.” 

He took her hand in his and started leading her down the hall. 

“Is it that you put your sweater in your room tonight?” She joked and smiled at him. 

“Not quite. I mean I did put my sweater in my room but that’s not the surprise.” 

“It’s a surprise to me! I mean…” 

She stopped talking the instant they walked around the corner and she saw what he had done. She looked around in shock at how beautiful the room looked. She was in fact so shocked that she was just staring with her mouth open not saying anything. 

Beside her Steve nervously was watching her waiting for a reaction. He started rubbing the back of his neck timidly wondering if he had made a huge mistake and had done too much. He was about to apologize when Y/N turned around looked at him and took a step so she was standing directly in front of him. 

“Is this all for me?” She asked softly squeezing his hand. 

“Yes. I just… I wanted to give you a small taste of what a date with me would be like.” Steve said shyly. 

Y/N bit her bottom lip and then shook her head while smiling. 

“This is way better than flying.” She mumbled 

He smiled and looked at her curiously. 

“Pardon?” 

“Sorry I said… never mind. What I should’ve said is thank you. No one has ever done anything like this for me before. This is… amazing.” She then stood on her tiptoes and placed a soft kiss on Steve’s cheek. 

Steve relaxed and then smiled. 

“Go on, take a look around.” He said motioning towards the room. 

She walked over and placed her purse down on the couch closest to them and then slowly started walking into the room, noticing more with each step she took. She was looking up at the fairy lights as she turned in a small circle. Steve leaned against the doorway and was watching her noticing how the lights made her eyes sparkle and was seeing a smile on her face that he hadn’t seen yet. He watched as she made her way over to the dining room table, her fingers dancing lightly against the wood as she walked towards the roses and chocolates. She pressed her face into the flowers and took a deep breath and then closed her eyes and tilted her head back. She then turned and looked around the rest of the room smiling. 

“Steve Rogers, did you clean?” She asked a playful smile on her face. 

“I did. I wanted you to be able to enjoy this and not have to worry about cleaning up after us.” Steve said blushing. 

“How?” She asked glancing over at the door to the storage room. 

“I may have picked the lock. Don’t worry I didn’t break anything.” He said quickly and she laughed. 

“I wasn’t worried. However if I have nothing to clean, then I should go down and sign out. I can’t in good conscience let them pay me for a job I’m not doing.” She said glancing at the elevator. When she looked back she saw a deflated look on Steve’s face. “I would come right back up though.” 

Steve smiled and then nodded. All the things he’d learned about her he should’ve known her moral compass wouldn’t allow her to pretend to be working if she wasn’t. 

“Listen, I understand I really do. This is something you have to do and it’s admirable. But can I ask you for one favor before you go?” 

“Anything.” Y/N said making her way towards him. 

“Dance with me once before you go down?” Steve said motioning to the cleared out living room.

Y/N blushed and then nodded her head. Steve held out his hand and she took it. He lead her over to the makeshift dance floor and then looked up.

“FRIDAY please play Serenade in Blue by Glenn Miller and dim the lights a bit more.” 

Above them the lighting went darker, leaving the only light illuminating the room coming from the fairy lights and the soft sounds of the song filled the air. 

One of Steve’s arms wrapped around Y/N’s back as he took her hand in his, tucking them both against their chests. They gently began swaying to the music and Y/N moved in closer to Steve as he rested his cheek against the side of her head. 

She closed her eyes, the scent of his cologne filling her lungs and the heat of his body causing her cheeks to turn red. His hand slowly and lightly was rubbing circles on her back and so very softly she could hear him humming the song they were dancing to. She felt herself relax into his arms and smile as he turned his head so his lips were now against her forehead. She felt a nervous knot form in her stomach as she slowly lifted her face up to his. His lips staying close enough to brush down her nose and she gave them a slight nudge as he opened his eyes and looked into hers. He glanced down and then wet his lips leaning closer to her, their lips brushing against each other. 

“Is this okay?” He whispered and she eagerly nodded her head yes. 

She closed her eyes waiting for him to kiss her and her breath hitched when she felt his lips on hers. She pressed into him, sealing the kiss and it was magical… for about two seconds. 

“Sergeant Barnes and Agent Romanov are currently on their way to this floor.” 

FRIDAY’s voice interrupted them causing them both to pull away. 

“You know I change my mind. Not a fan of Barnes anymore.” Y/N said with a frown as she sighed. “FRIDAY give us a ten second head start?” 

“Sure thing Ms.Y/N.”

Y/N took another step away from Steve and began pulling out her keys for the storage room from her purse. 

“What are we going to do?” He asked looking frantically around the room. 

“Well you’re going to attempt to be casual and I’m going to hide in the storage room. There is a screen in there that I can watch to see when they leave and a backdoor I can sneak out of if they don’t.” Y/N said casually as if she had done this many times before. 

“Ok that makes sense. Don’t worry though, they’ll leave. Even if I have to drag them out of here by their hair, they’re leaving.” He said running his hand through his hair causing Y/N to smile. 

“Alright well as soon as they leave I want to finish that dance.” Y/N said with a smile that made Steve involuntarily let out a small moan. 

“Maybe I’ll meet them at the elevator and not let them off.” Steve said thinking of ways to get back to that kiss. 

Y/N winked at him and then closed the door behind her, officially hiding her from Bucky and Nat. 

Steve made his way to the elevator and waited for the doors to open, planning on barricading Nat and Bucky inside until they closed again. When the doors opened he glared at them both. 

“What are you doing here?” Steve asked through gritted teeth. 

“Relax bud, we’re just going to grab some snacks to last us the night.” Bucky said as he pushed past Steve and Nat followed him. “She’s not here yet is she?” 

Bucky walked around the corner to see the common room empty and smiled. 

“No she’s not here yet, but she will be soon so leave now.” Steve said angrily. 

“Chill Steve. We’ll get FRIDAY to warn us. What’s her name again?” Nat said looking over at Bucky. 

“No it’s fine, we don’t need an alert from FRIDAY. She’s going to text me when she gets here.” Steve said becoming flustered. 

He hadn’t told Y/N that they knew who she was or that he made up a fake date for tonight. He was wishing now that he had. 

“Awesome we can just take off before she gets up here.” Nat said with a smug smile. 

“Perfect.” Bucky said looking around the room. “It looks good in here. Looks like you’ve pulled out all the stops for this girl.” 

In the storage room Y/N watched the interaction between the three of them on the screen nervously as she bit her thumb nail. Steve had obviously told them he had a date tonight but there’s no way he told them it was with her. Right? 

He seemed so nervous though. Maybe he slipped up and didn’t want to tell her. A million thoughts ran through Y/N’s head but she made herself focus on the screen. The three of them were now standing at the dining room table.

“These chocolates look expensive. I bet they’re amazing.” Nat said pulling off the lid for the box. 

“Stop that! What are you doing?” Steve said rushing over to Nat and grabbing the box. 

Behind him he heard a pop and turned around to see Bucky pouring himself a glass of wine.

“What the hell Bucky!” Steve said putting the chocolates down and stalking over to him. 

“What? She’ll never know. Just tell her you opened the bottle to let the wine breathe. It’ll make you sound like you know what you’re doing.” Bucky said taking a sip of the wine and smiling. 

“I was right these are amazing!” Nat said with her mouth full of chocolate. 

“Seriously?” Steve exclaimed, shaking his head. “Why the hell are you guys sabotaging my date?” 

“Well about that.” Bucky said sitting down in a chair at the table and leaned back, glass of wine in hand. “We just think you’re lowering your standards a bit here. I mean you should be with someone…” 

“On your level.” Nat finished for him and he nodded. 

“Yes exactly! On your level. Someone smart, sexy and kind. Someone who’s beautiful and classy. Someone who has a career path and just an overall path in life. Someone like oh I don’t know… her.” Bucky said holding up his phone towards Steve with Y/N’s picture on it. 

Y/N couldn’t see what Bucky was showing Steve but she felt sick to her stomach. She turned off the screen and then thought of Bucky’s description of his version of Steve’s perfect woman. She looked down at her uniform, her hand instantly trying to smooth out the wrinkles. Of course his friends wouldn’t approve of her, she wasn’t anything special. She was just a girl from the basement that cleans up after them. She suddenly became embarrassed that she actually thought she was good enough for Steve. Tears filled her eyes and she looked at the back door that would lead her to the hidden hallway and down to the basement. She was about to pull out her keys when she remembered that her bag was on the couch. She wondered if she could just leave it but then remembered her wallet, keys and pretty much everything she needed to survive was in it and swore as she wiped the tears on her cheeks. Taking a deep breath and standing up a little bit taller, she left the room quietly, grateful that she didn’t hear Steve’s response to what Bucky had been saying, unable to stand any more heartache. She made her way across the room and was standing behind an unsuspecting Bucky leaning in his chair. 

“I think I should go.” She said not meeting Steve’s eyes. 

Being surprised by her sudden appearance Bucky tipped further back in his chair and knocked his foot against the table trying to regain his balance. The action caused the wine bottle to tip over, spilling red wine all over the table as it rolled towards the edge and then shattered when it fell onto the floor. On the other side of the table the vase with the roses in it began wobbling before it finally fell off the table smashing as well. Nat, Steve and Bucky started at the mess in shock as Y/N sighed at the sight, knowing her quick get away just vanished. She turned and walked back to the storage room and grabbed a few things before heading back out to the table. Steve was picking up the glass from the vase as Bucky and Nat were apologizing profusely. 

“You guys should go. I’ll clean this up.” Y/N said walking over and tapping Steve on the shoulder indicating she wanted him to move. 

“Y/N no I’ll clean up.” Steve said but she shook her head and nudged him out of the way. 

“It’s my job. Besides if anyone comes up and sees you all I’ll be fired. I know you all don’t think this is a glamorous job but it’s one I need.” she said still refusing to look at any of them. 

“Y/N that’s not what we think at all…” Steve started but Y/N finally looked at him, her eyes showing anger. 

“There’s an alert that goes out when something like this happens. Downstairs they’re told that there is a mess to clean up and while they know I’m here they’ll send someone up to help. Just go please.” 

Steve opened his mouth to try and explain to Y/N but closed it when she looked away from him. Instead he turned and glared at Nat and Bucky. 

“Come on.” 

The three of them headed for the elevator and Y/N felt relieved that they were leaving. There wasn’t actually an alert to the basement and she knew no one was coming but didn’t know if she could hide her disappointment anymore and was worried tears would start freely flowing down her cheeks. When she heard the elevator doors close she let her head fall, holding the shattered pieces of glass in her hands while she sat on her knees in front of the mess. Taking a few deep breaths to hold her emotions at bay she then began placing the glass and the destroyed roses into a bucket next to her. After she had gathered up all the glass she stood up to place the bucket on the table. When she turned around she saw Steve standing in the entrance for the room. 

“I asked FRIDAY, there’s no alert.” Steve said softly

She nodded her head and then went over to the other side of the table and sprayed cleaner on the wine that had gotten on the area rug under the table. 

“I know how it sounded from your point of view but it’s not what you think. They were talking about you.” Steve said making his way over to her. 

“I got that part Captain Rogers.” She replied remaining focused on cleaning the carpet. 

“No you don’t understand I meant the other girl. Christ this is hard to explain. Could you stop so I can explain this to you, or at least attempt to?” 

“If I stop the stain will set.” Y/N said shortly 

Steve knelt down and put his hand over hers. 

“Please.” 

She looked up at him and saw sadness in his eyes and she relented placing the scrubbing brush into the bucket beside her. She stood up and leaned back against the table, her arms crossed in front of her chest. 

“Ok. So you know how I told you I noticed you before I met you? Well I used to talk about you. A lot. So Nat and Buck decided to find out who you were but what they didn’t know was that I was in the process of meeting you last night. So this morning they showed me your picture and told me all about you. I knew you needed to keep us a secret so I lied and said that I wasn’t interested anymore. They were all upset because they thought you were the perfect girl for me and even Vision remembered you and was saying how nice you are.” 

“Vision?” Y/N asked confused. 

“He still has some of his memories from JARVIS.” Steve explained 

“Oh I didn’t think he would.” 

“Well he does and he has fond memories of you. So I ended up leaving the room to stop them from grilling me about you. Then later Buck saw me with all the stuff for our date I lied and said it was because I asked out one of the coffee cart girls from the main building now that I knew I wasn’t interested in you. Which I am, to be clear. So he must have known I was lying because he started asking for details like what was the coffee cart girls name. So I told him it was Eve White and he agreed to clear out the common room for my date with Eve. Which brings us to them trying to sabotage our date. They’d figured out that I was going to be with you tonight and thought that they could get me to confess I was meeting with you before the date started. They even had back up wine and chocolates to replace what they consumed. They didn’t know though that you were already here and well you know the rest.” Steve finished lamely and Y/N shook her head.

“Come on. You don’t have to lie to me to make me feel better. Listen I get it, I don’t know what I was thinking. I mean you’re Captain America for Christ sakes and I’m just a girl who does your laundry. It wasn’t meant to be. They were right, I’m nowhere near your level and it was stupid to think I was. So let’s just forget this happened and I’ll go back to being invisible.”

“Come on, we both know I’m a horrible liar. Besides I would never lie to you. I’m telling the truth here Y/N please believe me. It would kill me if I wasn’t able to see you anymore. Please believe me. Not only do I think you’re amazing, the team thinks you are too. Bucky especially likes you.” 

“How can you say he likes me, he literally just met me.” She still wasn’t buying his story. 

“I guess it’s all coming out now.” Steve sighed and then leaned against the wall across from Y/N. “You know what we do around here right?” 

Y/N rolled her eyes and gave him a look that told him she was losing her patience. 

“Stupid question. Got it. So when Nat looked into who you were she found out, well a lot. Schooling, extracurriculars, hobbies, job history. Pretty much anything that’s online she found. One of those things being the paper you wrote on Bucky. So he read it and was very impressed.” 

Y/N stood up and ran her hands down her face. She was trying to absorb everything Steve just said but was having a hard time wrapping her head around it all. 

“Ok let’s back up a second here because that was a lot to take in. Not only do the Avengers know me, and know about us, but they also know my life story? No secrets here, is that what you’re saying?” 

“Well they don’t know you’re entire life story but they know a lot. Like I said it’s what we do here, gather intel.” 

“Yeah on bad guys and terrorists or aliens but not potential girlfriends! You have to know how insane this all sounds right?” 

“Just so you know I didn’t read the file, if that counts for anything.” Steve replied sheepishly 

“That doesn’t… Steve.” Y/N closed her eyes and leaned her head back. 

“I know. I get it, I really do. The fact that there’s a file on you is a huge breach of confidentiality.” 

“Of trust.” Y/N added looking at Steve sadly. 

“You’re right. You are absolutely right. I’m so sorry. But please please believe me when I say I’ve done everything I could to keep you off their radar. I swear they didn’t mean any harm by it. They thought they were doing something good for me. I’m sorry it’s my fault. We are all a little too invested in each others lives. I think it comes from what we’ve been through together. I know that’s not an excuse, but maybe an explanation.” 

Y/N sighed and ran her hands through her hair. 

“I need to think. I’m going to go downstairs, sign out, turn in my keys and get changed.” 

“Are you going to come back up here?” Steve asked feeling his stomach drop. 

“I don’t know yet.” Y/N said softly. 

Steve nodded not wanting to push her any further. She started walking to the elevator and he paused for a moment before deciding he wasn’t ready to give up yet. He followed her to the elevator and she pressed the call button. As they waited, he turned to her deciding to try one last time. 

“I know this whole night was a disaster and I know that dating me is a lot as you’ve seen. I also know that I’ll be apologizing for this for a very long time because you didn’t deserve any of this.”

In front of him Y/N nodded her head in agreement but looked up at him, encouraging him to continue and he took that as a good sign.

“In the short time I’ve known you I’ve discovered that you are one of the most amazing people I have ever met in my life and I know for a fact that I would regret it forever if I didn’t ask you to please give this a chance. I promise I will make up for everything that has happened every day if you give me a second chance.” 

He pulled one of the roses that wasn’t badly damaged out from behind his back and held it out for Y/N. 

She hesitated but then reached out and took the flower, a small smile briefly forming on her lips. The elevator opened though and she frowned again as she stepped inside. The last thing she saw was Steve looking deflated as the doors closed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are in shambles, will Y/N forgive Steve and move past what happened.

As soon as the elevator door closed Y/N pulled out her phone and texted Anna

Anna I need clarity asap. Call me!

Within 5 seconds her phone was ringing and she quickly pressed it to her ear. 

“What’s up?” Anna sounding out of breath. 

“Where are you?” Y/N asked temporarily forget her situation

“On a date with Jay.” Anna’s tone was nonchalant

“Who’s Jay?” 

“The guy from yesterday.” Anna reminded her and Y/N frowned

“A second date? You never go on second dates? You haven’t been on a second date in years!” 

“Last night really wasn’t a date though was it. Anyways, you need clarity?” Anna tried to get her back on track 

“Right ok, where to start.” 

Y/N told Anna everything that had happened including everything that Steve had told her. By the end of her story she had made it down to the basement and was hiding in a nook at the end of a long hallway. 

“Ok so what do you need clarity on?” Anna asked unsure of where this was going. 

“Did you listen to anything I just said?” Anger began seeping into Y/N’s voice. 

“Yes, and ok yeah it sucks your date was ruined but that’s not Steve’s fault.” 

“It wasn’t a date.” 

“Fine, I’m sorry your night got ruined but why are you blaming Steve? It sounds like he did everything he could to protect you and keep your secret. He also sounds like he’s totally into you and very sweet. He went to all that trouble just to show you what a date with him would be like. Think about it Y/N, when’s the last time anyone has ever done anything so romantic for you.” 

“Never.” Y/N relented

“Exactly. Besides, he’s a freaking Avenger Y/N. They would probably do a full background check and make you sign an NDA if they knew you were even talking to him. You really didn’t think it would be this simple did you?” 

“No I guess not and I see your point that it wasn’t exactly his fault.” Y/N began biting her thumb nail. 

“So get your ass back upstairs and live your best life!” Anna said laughing

Y/N smiled but was quiet for a moment before she spoke again, uncertainty filling her voice as it came out in almost a whisper. 

“Do you think I’m good enough to date him?” 

“Y/N seriously? Of course you are. You’re the most amazing person I know and if anyone should be dating Steve Rogers it should be you.” 

That made Y/N relax a little but she couldn’t shake the thought now that it had made a home in her mind. 

“Alright, I’ll go back up. Hopefully he’s still there. What if he left and I never see him again?” Y/N became panicked

“You won’t know until you get up there. I’m hanging up now so get going!” Anna demanded and Y/N chuckled 

“Alright love you.” 

“Love you too babe.” 

Y/N disconnected the call and then hurried down the hall to clock out. She burst into the room upsetting the clerk, who she apologized instantly. 

“Sorry Sandra.” She said sheepishly and then pulled out her keys and handed to the woman. 

“Off already?” Sandra asked looking at the clock on the wall behind her. 

“Yeah, floor was spotless. Looks like one of the Avengers had a date or something.” Y/N smiled. 

“Lucky girl. What are you going to do tonight now that you don’t have to work?” She asked trying to make conversation which was driving Y/N crazy . 

“I think I might have a date myself! Alright I’ll see you later Sandra” Y/N was already halfway towards the door to the locker room. 

“Wait! Don’t you want the day shift donations?” Sandra asked, shocked that Y/N had forgotten. 

Y/N’s face fell and she instantly felt awful. 

“Of course. Sorry Sandra.” Y/N said heading back to the desk. 

Sandra pulled two large totes from behind the desk. One bag was completely filled with crushed pop cans and the other was from the kitchen and had containers of food. 

“Chef said that he even put a big bone in there for you.” 

Y/N smiled and took the bags. 

“Tell chef he’s too good to me.” smiling she peeked into the bag, momentarily forgetting that she was in a rush. 

“You better get going there miss, you don’t want to miss your date.” Sandra said and Y/N blushed. 

“Thanks Sandra have a good night!” Y/N called over her shoulder as she rushed into the locker room to change. In record time she was back at the elevator heading back up to the Avengers common room, tote bags in hand. She wasn’t sure how she was going to explain it to Steve but decided to cross that bridge when she got there. 

When the doors opened to the floor she could hear people talking and she put the bags down and slowly made her way into the room. She peeked around the corner and saw Steve on a ladder pulling the fairy lights down as Bucky stood holding the ladder apologizing over and over. 

“Steve come on man, I’m so sorry. I had no idea she was already here.” 

“Well she was and now she’s gone because you and Nat couldn’t mind your own damn business.” 

Steve was angry and Y/N felt bad for eavesdropping but was completely frozen in place.

“I know. We were assholes. You weren’t telling us about her and…” 

“There was a reason I didn’t tell you guys!” Steve interrupted Bucky. “She has rules she has to follow and contracts she had to sign to work here and the main rule is no talking to the Avengers. If anyone finds out she could lose her job. That’s why I didn’t tell you guys because the more people that know, the more risk she’s taking just to talk to me.” 

Bucky head dropped and he sighed. 

“I’m sorry bud, we had no idea. We are such assholes. How can we fix this?”

“I was lucky she even agreed to talk to me in the first place. Then you guys destroyed the first official night I got to spend with her and sent her running in the opposite direction. I doubt she’ll ever talk to me again, so no there’s no fixing this.” 

Y/N shook her head at how sad Steve sounded and decided it was time to reveal herself.

“Well I mean can you blame a girl? That was a lot to absorb in a small amount of time.” She smirked and both their heads snapped over to look at her. “But I thought it would be a little extreme to never speak to you again.” 

“Y/N you’re back.” Steve said clamoring down the ladder and almost knocking over Bucky. 

“Well I figured you put in all that effort tonight, it wasn’t fair to punish you because you’re friends are weirdly involved in your life.” She took this moment to glance over at Bucky who was a deep shade of red and seeing him so bashful made her smile. She then looked back at Steve. “Plus you’re my ride home, that is if you’re still offering.” 

“Of course. Yes. Absolutely.” Steve said eagerly. 

“I’m just going to go.” Bucky said as he started walking out of the room. 

“Wait.” Y/N said turning to him and smiling. “I’m Y/N.” 

She was holding out her hand and he smiled back at her and nodded. He then reached out and took her hand. 

“Bucky. It’s nice to officially meet you.” 

“You too. Maybe we could have a chat sometime under different circumstances. I have a million questions I want to ask you.”

“Right for sure. I read that paper you wrote on me it was really good. I bet you want to find out everything you can.”

“Sorry you misunderstood. I want to talk to you about Steve. I figured if I’m going to get the really embarrassing stories, you would be my best bet.” 

This caused Bucky to laugh. 

“I may have a few I could share. Just name the time and place doll.” Bucky replied causing Y/N to blush. 

“Alright enough of that.” Steve said standing between Y/N and Bucky. “Weren’t you just leaving?” 

“Yeah yeah, calm down punk.” Bucky laughed and then peaked his head around Steve to smile at Y/N “It was a pleasure to meet you. And I’m really sorry for what happened earlier.” 

“It was nice finally meeting you too Bucky. And you can make tonight up to me by never crashing one of our dates again.” She said with a wink and he nodded his head

“Deal.” 

After Bucky left the room Steve turned to Y/N with a smile. 

“You said dates.” 

Y/N blushed and then scrunched up her nose while she nodded. 

“I did didn’t I.” 

“Does that mean I didn’t completely blow it tonight and you’ve decided to let me take you on a proper date?” 

“Well I’d kind of already decided that before I got here tonight. I was close to changing my mind I’ll admit, however, after thinking about it and talking to Anna, I realized that you did everything you could to protect me. When I finally let that sink in, I couldn’t wait to get back up here and make things right.” 

“Remind me to thank Anna later.” Steve said with thankful grin that caused Y/N to smile. 

“Will do. So to answer your question yes I would like to go on a proper date with you. I mean you’re pretty cute so…”

She smiled at him and he couldn’t help the wide smile that spread across his face. He took a step towards her and she bit her bottom lip in anticipation of what was to come. Slowly he brought his hand up and cupped her face before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her lips. When he pulled away, he kept his eyes closed for a few seconds before looking down at her. 

“You’re pretty cute too.” 

They stood there for a few moments, smiling at each other before Y/N’s phone vibrated in her pocket, breaking the silence. She shyly pulled it out to see a message from Anna. 

“Speak of the devil.” Y/N mumbled and then opened the message. 

Anna: I’m staying at Jay’s tonight so you have the whole apartment to yourself. Use it to make up with Steve ;)

Y/N shook her head and blushed before stuffing her phone back into her pocket. Steve gave her a curious look.

“Anna was just checking in to make sure I made it back up here ok. Which I did so… Anyways we should get going before someone sees me up here. Is there like a back door to the garage?” 

“Well we can take the elevator and tell FRIDAY not to stop and let anyone else on.” Steve suggested and Y/N smiled

“That’s perfect! You’re really getting the hang of this whole sneaking around thing.” 

“Well I’m learning from the best.”

Y/N laughed and then turned towards the elevator. 

“Do you need to go grab anything?” She asked while they walked down the hall. 

“Well that depends, do you want to take my bike?” 

The thought of riding on the back of Steve’s bike, arms wrapped around his waist caused Y/N stomach to instantly fill with butterflies. She was about to agree wholeheartedly when she spotted the tote bags and then frowned. 

“Sorry, I have some stuff to bring home with me, do you have another vehicle we can take?” She motioned to the two bags on the floor by the elevator. 

“Of course, there are tons to choose from.” 

Y/N went to pick up the bags but Steve beat her to them and picked them up with ease, not even questioning their contents. When they stepped into the elevator they both faced forward, riding down to the garage in a comfortable silence. Y/N couldn’t help to look over at Steve and admire how beautiful he is. She was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that he wanted to date her. As if he could feel her eyes on him he turned to her and smiled which caused her to blush and look forward. 

When the elevator doors opened Y/N let out a small gasp. She had never seen so many high end cars before in her life. 

“So this is how the other half lives.” She said causing Steve blush and rub the back of his neck with his free hand. 

“Yeah Tony likes his cars. Personally I find them to be a little flashy. I usually only take my bike or one of the pickups. But if you have something you would like to ride home in just point to whatever one you want.” 

“One of the trucks is fine.” Y/N said still staring at all the cars she’d only ever seen in magazines or movies. 

“You sure?” Steve asked her noticing the look on her face. 

“Yeah I’m sure.” Y/N said forcing herself to look away. “One day when we have more time though, I might take you up on that offer.” 

“Sounds good.” Steve said and then started walking towards a group of trucks in the corner. 

Y/N followed behind him and almost gasped when they passed Tony’s classic car collection. 

“Is that a 69 Camaro SS?” She said trying to keep her voice an even pitch.

“I’m not sure, like I said I’m more of a bike guy.” Steve said as he approached a grey truck and placed the tote bags on the ground next to the passenger door. 

“Where’s your bike?” Y/N said glancing around. 

“Over there.” Steve pointed to the opposite wall and Y/N saw his bike sitting in it’s own little area. 

Seeing it made the picture in her mind of Steve riding it clearer and she felt something stir inside her. 

“We’re definitely going to take a ride on that.” She said breathlessly as she bit her bottom lip. 

“Is that so.” Steve said now standing right beside her. 

“Oh yeah.” She looked up at him with lust in her eyes. 

“Darling that look is making it really hard for me to refrain from kiss you again.” Steve said his voice thick with arousal.

“Why are you refraining?” Y/N asked taking a step towards him. 

“I have no idea.” 

Steve put his hand on her lower back and pulled her closer to him, his lips found hers instantly. This kiss was different from the other two. This kiss was filled with passion and Y/N wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body further into his. Steve let out a small moan before his hand slid down to her ass, cupping it firmly. Y/N shivered under his touch and wanted more. Her hands slid down his back and when they got to his lower back she pushed him forward into her, feeling him hardening from her touch. They were so lost in what they were doing they didn’t hear someone enter the garage. It wasn’t until Clint cleared his throat that they pulled away from each other, gasping for air. 

“Sorry, I didn’t want to interrupt but you’re kinda right in front of the key box and if I don’t go get Nat some ice cream she may kill me.” 

“Sorry Clint.” Steve mumbled and then stepped out of the way, guiding Y/N with his hand on the small of her back. 

Clint nodded curtly and then stepped past them entering in the code for the key box and pulling out a set of keys. 

“Do you need in here?” He asked Steve over his shoulder and Steve nodded. 

The two men exchanged places as Steve went to grab the truck keys, Clint approached a blushing Y/N. 

“Don’t think we’ve met yet. I’m Clint.” 

“Y/N” 

“Ah so you’re Y/N. Nat told me about you. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Circumstances could’ve been better but it’s nice to meet you too.” Y/N said with a shy smile. 

“Yeah sorry about that, like I said when Nat gets it into her head that she wants something, there’s no convincing her otherwise. Tonight she wants ice cream from a certain place a few miles down the road so that’s where I’m heading.” 

“She’s lucky to have a boyfriend that will do that for her.” Y/N said grinning as she looked over at Steve.

“Oh we’re not… that’s to say we’re not together. We’re best friends have been for a long time. I mean it’s a little more complicated than that but… anyways.” Clint stuttered and Y/N instantly felt awful 

“Sorry, I just assumed that you were together because you’re willing to drive in the middle of the night to get her ice cream. I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to be so intrusive.” 

“It’s ok.” Clint said with a sad smile. 

Steve luckily joined them and put his hand on Y/N’s arm. 

“Didn’t know you were back Clint.” Steve said smiling at the man. 

“I am. My head isn’t exactly clear yet, but it’s getting there.” 

“Well I’m glad to have you back and I know Nat is too.” 

Clint hummed and nodded his head. 

“Alright, we should get you home.” 

“Yes we should. It was really nice meeting you Clint. Hopefully next time the conversation will be better timed and a bit lighter in content” Y/N smiled at him and he smiled back. 

“I look forward to it.” 

Clint headed over to the cars and Steve helped Y/N into the large truck and then put the two tote bags into the back seat. Y/N was a bit tense as they drove out of the garage, scared that someone would see her but then relaxed again when they hit the open road. She turned and faced him lifting her leg up onto the seat while still managing to wear her seat belt. 

“I just realized that we’ve barely had any time to sit and actually talk to each other tonight.” 

“That’s true. What do you want to talk about? I’m an open book.” 

“Well actually I have so many questions for you.” Y/N said smiling mischievously. 

Steve couldn’t see the look on her face so he nodded his head thinking he knew where this was going. 

“That’s right, your thesis is about me. I totally forgot. What’s it called again? One Hundred Years of Memories?” 

“It’s a working title but yes my thesis is about you, in a way.” Y/N suddenly became a bit embarrassed. “But that wasn’t what I was going to talk about.” 

“Why did you choose me to write about?” Steve pressed, clearly wanting to discuss this. 

“You sure you want to talk about this now?” Y/N asked nervously.

“Why not?” Steve said with a shrug and Y/N adjusted so that she was facing forward again.

“Alright. Well besides the fact that you’re someone who has lived in two separate and completely different eras, which is something I could write about for the rest of my life by the way, I was more interested in you as a person. What you’ve been through and how you’ve handled it all. You’d lost so much even before you put that plane down and then you wake up and every single person you knew is gone. It must have been devastating and lonely. Any normal person would’ve spent the next year, at least, mourning and wrapping their head around everything. But not you. You went right back into being a beacon of hope for everyone and fighting to keep the world safe. I’m not sure if that was a choice or something that was expected of you, however I feel like the world has taken more from you than they should’ve and consistently forget that you’re not just Captain America but you’re also Steve Rogers. There is an actual person under the red white and blue and I feel like more often than not he’s ignored.” 

Y/N was looking own at her lap when she spoke and was scared to look up at Steve to see his reaction to what she had just said. Taking a deep breath she readied herself for him to get mad at her but instead he reached over and took her hand. She felt slightly relieved and looked over at him, still being cautious. His jaw was slightly clenched and he kept his eyes on the road in front of him. Y/N stomach dropped and she began feeling really bad. 

“Did I upset you?” 

He squeezed her hand lightly and then looked over at her briefly giving her a sad smile. 

“No, well a bit but I’m not upset with you. The topic is just a bit upsetting. It’s been a long time since someone has just see me for me.”

“I’m sorry. I should’ve insisted that we talk about this when we could do it face to face and not side to side while driving.” 

“No! I’m glad we started talking about it. Maybe we can table it and talk about it later when we can do it properly though.” 

“Ok.” Y/N still felt bad for talking about it and her voice betrayed her. 

“Hey, you didn’t say anything wrong.” 

“Are you sure? I made a lot of assumptions that I maybe shouldn’t have.” 

“You weren’t wrong though. The thing is you just see me. Not the hero, not the Captain but me. That’s rare and it makes me see why I like you so much. You’re different from everyone else.” 

Y/N smiled a little and gave his hand a squeeze. 

They sat thinking about everything that was just said falling into a comfortable silence. It was Steve this time that spoke first. 

“So you said that you had something else you wanted to talk about?” 

“It seems stupid now considering.” Y/N said shaking her head. 

“Nothing you say would ever seem stupid. Come on we need to lighten this mood up a bit.” He smiled over at her. 

“Alright fine. See we have these little bets we make downstairs. Not for money or anything but for bragging rights. There’s this chalkboard in the staff room and we add to it all the time taking polls of different things. So I figured now that I have the opportunity I could ask you about some of the stuff we haven’t found out about yet.” 

“What kind of stuff are we talking about here? Stuff to do with the Avengers?” 

“Yeah. Little stuff like which one of you smokes and who has an obsession with Gilmore Girls.” 

“What?” Steve asked laughing. 

“Yeah we see so much stuff but we never know who’s responsible. So we guess. My bet is that Wilson’s the one who’s always watching Gilmore Girls. It’s always cued up when most of you are away on missions but Wilson’s the one who’s there every time.”

“I’m not sure about Gilmore Girls but I can tell you Nat’s the smoker. She stress smokes”

“Damn! I thought it was Maximoff.” 

“Alright what else do you got?” 

“Oh this is a good one. Who’s go to meal to impress dates is chicken Alfredo? It’s always made on a Friday and they make a huge mess of the kitchen and leave their plates on the roof.” 

“Ah that would be Bucky.” 

“I knew it! I am sooo going to rub this in Anna’s face! She thought it was you!” Y/N squealed and Steve laughed. 

“Again remind me to thank Anna for thinking I’m that good with the ladies.” 

“Well from first hand experience I would say that you’ve got some moves.” Y/N said turning in her seat again. 

“Yeah well you’re special.” Steve said making Y/N blush. 

They spent the rest of the ride with Y/N getting her questions answered and it resulted with them laughing a lot. When they were turning on Y/N’s block she was wiping tears from her eyes having just found out that Clint was the one who tried to hide a cat in one of the work rooms for a week before Tony found out and made him give it to a good home. 

“He had scratches all over him and we couldn’t figure out why. Nat even asked him if he was seeing someone that was a bit rough in bed. Our faces when we he finally admitted that he had adopted a street cat must have been a sight to see.” 

“I can only imagine!” Y/N said breathlessly and then began laughing again. 

Steve pulled into a spot close to Y/N’s apartment and shut off the engine. Y/N had stopped laughing now and was biting her thumb nail nervously. 

“Would you like to come up and have a beer? Anna’s not here and I feel like I’m not ready to say goodbye just yet.” 

“A beer would be great.” Steve said blushing slightly. 

“Perfect.” Y/N smiled and got out of the truck. She waited for Steve to come around and when he did he was carrying the totes from the back seat. “We just have to make one quick stop before we go up if that’s alright.” 

Steve nodded and she motioned for him to follow her. She walked past the door to her apartment and then turned into the alley. Steve shuffled nervously beside her as she walked into the dark alley. 

“Um isn’t this a bit dangerous?” Steve asked almost reaching out to stop her. 

“It’s ok, it’s safe.” Y/N said casually but Steve shook his head.

“It’s the middle of the night and you’re heading into a dark alley. That’s the opposite of safe.” 

“Trust me on this.” Y/N said and held her hand out for him to take. 

They walked halfway down the alley when they heard a dog growl and she put her hand out to stop Steve. She motioned for him to stay where he was and she took a step forward. He reached out and grabbed her arm but she shook her head gently pulled out of his grip. 

“Hercules. It’s ok baby. It’s me.” Y/N called out to the dog. “It’s Y/N” 

Suddenly a German Shepherd stepped out from behind one of the two dumpsters in the alley and Y/N smiled. She knelt down and Hercules walked up to her, sniffing her cautiously. When he knew for sure it was her, his tail started wagging and he began licking her face. 

“There’s my big boy.”

Y/N looked back at Steve and motioned for him to kneel down beside her. When he did, she took his hand and held it out for Hercules to smell. 

“Hercules this is Steve, Steve meet Hercules.” 

After an intense moment of Hercules sniffing Steve’s hand, his tail started wagging again and Steve smiled when the pup tried to lick his face. 

From down the alley a voice called out Hercules’ name and the dog ran back to the dumpster. 

“Come on.” Y/N motioned for Steve to follow her further into the alley. 

When they got to the two dumpsters side by side with about ten feet between them, Steve saw a man sitting in a small makeshift living area. He looked young, maybe early thirties, Steve couldn’t tell due to the many layers of clothing he had on and the grime on his face. He had what looked to be a new top of the line sleeping bag and two pillows that looked new as well. Y/N reached over and took one of the bags from Steve and smiled at him. 

“How are you doing today Owen?” She asked as she went over to a shopping cart that was against the brick wall of the building and placed the bag filled with crushed cans under a small blanket. 

“Living the dream, gorgeous.” Owen replied and she smiled. 

“Owen this is my friend Steve. Steve this is Owen.” 

“Nice to meet you Owen.” Steve said and he held out his hand to shake Owen’s. 

“Sorry Steve, I should’ve told you that Owen has a… bad leg. So standing up is difficult.” Y/N said seeing Steve’s gesture.

Without hesitation Steve knelt down and held his hand out to Owen again. Owen started to put out his hand but then recognition flashed across his face. Instead of shaking Steve’s hand he began standing up. 

“Owen what are you doing. Your leg!” Y/N cried out and scurried to help him. 

“If I’m meeting Captain America, I’m going to do it standing. I have some honor left Y/N, even if it’s a very small amount.” 

Y/N shook her head and with a huff helped Owen stand. When he was upright Y/N handed him his crutch and then patted him on the back. 

“I think you have plenty of honor.” She whispered and then stepped back for him to stand on his own.

When he was steady he held out his hand for Steve to shake. 

“It’s an honor to meet you Captain.” 

“The honor is mine. You served?” 

“Two tours. Would’ve kept going but an IED took out my Humvee. I was driving and I was also the only one to survive. Still have shrapnel in my leg and burns covering half my body. They kept telling me I was lucky but it’s never felt that way.” 

“I’m sorry. I know what it’s like to lose a part of your family in the field.” 

Owen nodded and the two stood in silence for a moment. Not wanting to interrupt Y/N waited until Owen started trying to sit down again before she stepped forward to help him. Once he was down she went to the shopping cart and grabbed a large silver bowl. When she was back in front of Owen she reached over and took the second tote from Steve. 

“Alright, I’m not sure what we have here because I didn’t get a chance to look yet.” 

“It’s not like we’re picky love.” Owen said with a smirk 

“Yeah you say that now but I bring you peas once and I didn’t hear the end of it for weeks.” 

“They were mushy peas. It was like eating hospital food.” Owen said wrinkling his nose causing Y/N to laugh. 

“Well looks like you’re in luck. Pot roast, potatoes and green beans.” Y/N said handing him the container and he started eating right away. 

“And for you handsome I have the same!” Y/N said putting the food from the container into the silver bowl and watched as Hercules started eating the food a little quicker than he usually did. 

She looked over and saw that Owen was doing the same and she frowned. 

“When did you guys eat last?” She asked sternly. 

Owen looked up at her bashfully and then swallowed the food he had been chewing before wiping his mouth on the back of his sleeve. Y/N pulled a water bottle out of the bag and handed it to him. 

“Yesterday when you brought us those sandwiches.” Owen said looking down at his plate embarrassed. 

“OWEN! Those sandwiches weren’t even a full meal! What happened to those bottles I brought you yesterday. 

Now Owen looked really embarrassed as he glanced over at his sleeping bag and then back to Y/N. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered

Y/N went over and picked up one of his pillow to reveal an almost empty bottle of vodka. She sighed and then put the pillow back before going over and sitting down in front of him. 

“Hey.” She said making him look up at her. “We have a deal. You use the money I give you, whether it’s cash or cans, to keep you and Herc fed and warm. You know what happens if I find out you’re spending it otherwise.” 

“You stop giving me money.” 

“That’s right, and if Herc isn’t fed he gets taken away by the city again. Then they call me and after getting Herc’s shots and check up last month I’m strapped for extra cash.” 

Behind her Steve was uncomfortably shifting from foot to foot. Owen noticed and gave him a sympathetic smile. 

“Don’t worry Cap, I deserve this. Without Y/N I don’t know where me and Herc would be. We owe her more than we can ever repay her.” 

“You can repay me by keeping yourself safe and healthy.” Y/N said softening her tone and Owen reached over and squeezed her hand. 

“I will.” 

She nodded and then reached into the bag, pulled out another bottle of water and filled up Herc’s dish. While he was drinking Y/N pulled the bone out of the bag and gave it to Owen. 

“This should keep him happy for awhile.” She smiled and then stood up and brushed the dirt off her pants. “It might rain tonight, do you want help with your tarp?” 

Owen shook his head and looked up. 

“Nah we’re good. But if you could put the board in front that would be great.” 

Y/N nodded and turned to Steve. 

“Can you help me? It’s just over here.” She motioned to the right of the dumpster. 

She showed Steve the board and he grabbed it, easily maneuvering it so that it was leaned up against the front of the dumpsters shielding Owen and Hercules from view if anyone were to walk down the alley. 

“Alright I’ll see you two tomorrow.” Y/N said and Owen gave her a small wave. 

“It was really nice meeting you Captain Rogers.” Owen said smiling up at Steve.

“You too Owen.” Steve said smiling but there was a hint of sadness in his voice. 

Y/N reached over and took Steve’s hand as they walked out of the alley. When they were far enough away Steve looked over at Y/N. 

“You know Sam is really involved at the VA still. I could ask him if he could help get Owen back on his feet.” He suggested and she stopped walking and looked up at him. 

“That’s really sweet Steve, thank you. But I’ve gotten Owen into so many programs, rehabs, shelters but they never stick. Deep down he blames himself for what happens and doesn’t think he’s worthy of rehabilitation. He thinks he deserves to be where he is and until he accepts that that isn’t true he won’t do anything to help himself. So no matter what anyone does to help him, he just won’t allow it to work. I’ve been trying for a while to get him to talk to me or anyone about what had happened but he’s still not ready. When he is though you’ll be my first call.” 

“Did you know him before?” Steve asked wondering why she was doing all of this for Owen. 

“No. Why?” Y/N asked pulling her keys out of her purse.

Of course she didn’t. She was the type of person that would help a complete stranger no matter what their situation was. She would sacrifice to help others even if it meant she had to go without. He knew that she was the one who bought Owen that sleeping bag and those pillows. She’s probably done a lot more than that for him, I mean she even took his dog to the vet. And all because she looked at Owen and saw someone that she wasn’t willing to give up on. Steve stared at her in awe and smiled. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have met her. 

“You still want that beer?” Y/N asked holding the door to her apartment building open.

“Absolutely.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone in Y/N’s apartment after a pretty intense night.

Steve looked around the living room of Y/N’s apartment as she went to grab the beers. It was a decent sized place and he could see Y/N’s personality scattered throughout the room. There were two big windows on a brick wall beside the living room that Steve knew, if it had been day, the sun would be shining in casting a glow about the room. There was a small kitchen table beside the kitchen with four chairs and the open concept of the apartment made for an easy transition into the living room. On the far wall there was a bookshelf filled with various books, nicknacks and framed photos. He walked over and grabbed a photo of Y/N and who he assumed was Anna with huge grins on their faces. Behind him Y/N walked up to him and passed him a beer. 

“That was the day we moved in here. We were so excited to get out of campus housing and finally live like real adults.” Y/N said smiling before taking a sip of her beer. 

“Real adults huh?” Steve laughed and took a sip out of his own beer. 

“Yeah well we were young and naive. I still don’t think of myself as an adult. More like a grown woman that needs supervision. If it weren’t for Anna I would have a million rescue animals and would be eat ice cream for breakfast.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with eating ice cream for breakfast.” Steve smirked at her and then put the picture back. 

They walked over to the couch and sat down facing each other. Y/N held out her bottle and Steve cheers it. After they each took a long pull out of the bottles Y/N looked over at him and smiled.

“Forgetting the little hiccup we had earlier, tonight’s been nice.” 

“I agree. And again I’m sorry for the hiccup. I think I’ll be apologizing for that for awhile.” 

“That’s not necessary Steve. Honestly, yeah it really sucked.” 

Beside her Steve winced and she put her hand on his knee causing him to look up at her. 

“But I get it now. You’re all a family and keeping secrets just never works in that dynamic. I mean Anna figured it out the minute she saw you texting me and when she saw the look on my face. No matter how hard we tried they all would’ve figured it out anyways. As long as it stays within our families, and they don’t crash any more of our dates, I’m sure it will all work out.” 

Steve smiled at her and nodded his head. 

“Besides we’ve already kissed and made up so…” Y/N smirked at him and he blushed.

The atmosphere of the room became serious as Y/N looked over at Steve and licked her lips. The fact that they were alone in her apartment made her start to look at Steve, imagining all the different possibilities. As if he knew what she was thinking he placed his bottle down on the coffee table, she did the same. He then held his hand out for her to take and when she did he pulled her close and began kissing her. Slowly at first but then the kiss became heated as she climbed into his lap. His hands were resting on her hips and then slowly slid up, his fingers now lightly touching her skin. She let out a soft moan and pressed her hands against his chest. 

Steve’s left hand snaked up her back under her shirt as he pressed her further into him. Her hands had now found their way onto his back as she did the same. As her hips rolled forward into his lap his hands instantly went to her hips, holding her in place. He pulled back from the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers. 

“Ok. Just wait.” He said breathlessly. 

“What’s up?” Y/N said, placing her hand on the side of his face. “Is something wrong?” 

“No! God no. It’s just, I don’t want to rush this. I want to take you out on dates, I want to buy you flowers and talk to you for hours until we both fall asleep. When we finally do spend the night together I want it to be special.” 

“Oh Steve. That sounds perfect.” Y/N whispered with a small smile on her lips and then pressed a soft kiss on his forehead. “How’d I get so lucky.”

“Darling, I’m the lucky one.” He closed his eyes and placed a light kiss on her lips.

She felt herself pushing into the kiss as his hands lightened his grip on her hips allowing them to move forward slightly. She pulled away, her lips still ghosting over his. 

“We can still do this though right?” 

Steve hummed and then chuckled. 

“Yes but maybe we just take a small break? I seem to lose a lot of my self control around you.” 

“I feel the same way too babe.” Y/N laughed and then slid off his lap. 

She sat beside him and draped her legs over his so that they were still in contact but were also facing each other. He reached over and grabbed her beer handing it to her and then took his own. They each took a sip of their beers, falling into a comfortable silence. It was Y/N that spoke first. 

“So can I ask you something? And I may be overstepping and if I am just tell me and I won’t press it further.” 

“What’s up?” 

“Barton’s in love with Ramanoff isn’t he?” 

“Did he tell you that?” Steve asked shocked

“No. I just figured it out by the way he looked when he spoke about her. Like I said if it’s overstepping tell me now.” 

Steve sat thinking for a moment and then smiled. 

“You know you can call them by their first names.” 

“Sorry, force of habit. At work we’re not allowed to refer to you guys by your first name. I actually have had to stop myself on several occasions from calling you Rogers.” 

“As long as it’s not Captain.” He teased and Y/N laughed. “But to answer your question, yes Clint’s in love with Nat. He has been for awhile now, but he refuses to tell her. He thinks he would be risking their friendship and he’s not willing to risk losing her. It’s tearing him apart though. That’s why he left. He’s been gone almost a year trying to as he put it ‘get his head on straight’, but what he really needs to do is tell her how he feels.” 

Beside him Y/N nodded her head and gave him a sad smile. 

“Sometimes, looking from the outside in, it’s easier to say what should be done. When your heart is on the line though, more often than not, it’s impossible to see the whole picture. You just have to support him and accept what he decides to do.” 

“I know you’re right, but it’s hard to watch my friend suffer. The worst part is I have a feeling Nat loves Clint back. If he would just tell her, everything would work out.” 

“In time maybe he will, though there’s a chance he won’t. Our friends don’t always make what we feel are the right choices, but they’re still our friends.” 

“I take it Anna doesn’t always make choices that you feel are right?” 

“You could say that.” Y/N said laughing as she looked up at the ceiling. “The men she dates aren’t always… winners. Luckily they don’t last long. A night at most. Except apparently this guy she’s seeing again tonight. This is the second night she’s seeing him and I hope he’s a good guy, because she deserves a good guy.”

“Bucks the same. He doesn’t let them stay long enough for them to get attached. He prefers it that way. Some of the women he brings home are… well I wouldn’t choose them for my friend that’s for sure.” 

“That one I get. Bar… Bucky not wanting anyone new close to him is a defense mechanism. He probably won’t be ready for a while.” 

Steve nodded his head. 

“Yeah I get it too, but does he have to pick such loud women? I mean his room is right next to mine and you’d think some of them are expecting an award for loudest fake orgasm.” 

This made Y/N burst out laughing.

“Steven Grant Rogers! What a scandalous thing to say!”

“Yeah well it gets a bit frustrating when no amount of soundproofing or earplugs muffle the screams. You’ll see.” 

“Will I?” Y/N asked with a smirk. 

“I uh… well I hope so.” Steve said blushing.

“You hope that I come to the compound and hear your best friend have wild sex?” 

“That’s not what I meant!” Steve said looking thoroughly embarrassed but when he saw the look on Y/N’s face he relaxed. “You’re teasing me.” 

“Of course I am, I can’t help it. You look so adorable when your eyes get all wide like that and your face turns red.” 

“Hmmm well I can tell you that your face does the same thing, just not when you’re embarrassed.” Steve purred and Y/N felt her face flush. 

“Is that so?” She said back keeping her eyes on his lips while licking her own. 

“Absolutely. And you also do this thing where you’re lips part and you lick them very seductively.” He reached up and slowly swiped his thumb over her bottom lip causing her to close her eyes. 

“Tomorrow.” She said breathlessly with her eyes still closed. 

“What was that honey?” Steve whispered causing her to let out a small moan at the nickname. 

“I want to drag you into my room right now and do salacious things to you, but I agree we should wait so I think we should have our first date tomorrow. The sooner the better.” She said looking up at him her eyes wide with lust. 

Steve cleared his throat and shifted slightly in his seat, unable to get the thought of ripping her clothes off right there and then and letting her do exactly what she said. 

“Yes. Tomorrow. Sunday. That will be our first date.”

They started moving towards each other again and Y/N reached her hand up and ran her fingers over his jaw. 

“Ok good.” 

Steve’s fingers began dancing lightly up her thigh. 

“Yes good.” 

Their lips were brushing against each other and her tongue slipped out and ran against his bottom lip causing his breath to hitch. 

“You should go. Before…” 

He looked up at her with half closed eyes. 

“I really should.” 

Suddenly he grabbed her and pulled her into his lap, his lips slamming onto hers. She reached her hands up and tangled them in his hair using him as a brace to roll her hips forward feeling his hardness pressing against her causing her to moan. She continued rubbing herself against him as his hands made their way up the front of her shirt stopping just below her breasts squeezing her at her ribs softly. She pulled away from him and looked at him, her eyes wide. All she did was nod her head once and then dove right back into the kiss. His hands slid up over her bra, his thumb lightly skimming over her sensitive nipple and her whole body shuddered. She pulled her head back and his lips instantly went to her neck. 

“You know if we count yesterday as our first date and tonight as our second, actually we could say tonight was two dates because of the interruption so technically that would put us at date number three.” 

“Good enough for me.” Steve grunted and he grabbed her as he stood up, his hands on her ass supporting her. “Bedroom?” 

“That way.” Y/N said pointing down the hall and then they began kissing again. 

They had just made it around the couch when the door to the apartment opened and Anna walked in. 

“You have got to be freaking kidding me.” Y/N called out frustratedly. 

“Oh my god I’m so sorry. I texted you and because you didn’t answer I thought you were in bed, like sleeping. I should go, I’m so sorry.” Anna babbled and started backing out but when Y/N looked back at her she could tell Anna was upset. 

“No Anna, wait.” 

She gave Steve an apologetic look before crawling down out of his arms. She went to step to the side but Steve lightly grabbed her hips and had her stand in front of him, very aware of the situation in his pants. 

“I’m sorry.” Y/N said softly and he just nodded leaning over to whisper in her ear.

“It’s actually a good thing. Lets me stick to the plan of taking you on a proper date.” 

He stood up and cupped her face in his hand. 

“Date tomorrow. Pick you up at 6:00pm?” 

“That sounds perfect.” 

She turned and faced Anna now. 

“Um Anna this is Steve, Steve this is Anna.” 

Steve reached his arm around Y/N to shake Anna’s hand, still using Y/N as a shield. Anna stepped forward and shook his hand. 

“Nice to meet you Steve.” 

“Same.” Steve said with a small smile. “I should get going.” 

“I’ll walk you down.” Y/N said as Anna walked past them and went into the kitchen. 

Now with Anna not able to see him, Steve walked out from behind Y/N and grabbed his keys off the coffee table. He then followed Y/N to the door and glanced back to Anna to wave goodbye to her and she waved back. 

They closed the door and began walking down the stairs hand in hand.

“We’ve got some bad luck huh.” Y/N said keeping her eyes on the stairs in front of her. 

“Oh I don’t know. We both know we have no self control around each other, so maybe it’s a good thing that our friends keep interrupting us”

“Three time! We’ve been interrupted three times tonight alone! At this rate, date or not, we’re never making it to the bedroom.” Y/N whined and Steve chuckled. 

“I wouldn’t be worried about that love. I think we can both see that there’s a lot of chemistry here. When the time is right, we’ll make sure the doors are locked I can assure you.” 

“And barricade it with all the furniture in the room except the bed.” 

“Alright darling, if that would make you feel better, then that’s what we’ll do.”

Steve put his arm around Y/N as they walked down the remainder of the stairs only releasing her when they got to the bottom and he opened the door for her. When they stepped out in the cool night air Y/N wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm. 

Steve wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. 

“It’s cold out here, you should get back inside.”

“Don’t feel so cold right now.” Y/N mumbled as she pressed her face into his chest. 

Steve chuckled and held her tighter. 

“Hey which one is your car?” He asked looking at the street. 

“That’s my jeep. The army green one with the black soft top. I love her but she’ a pain in my ass.” Y/N sighed. “Well the alternator is at least. I’ll have to book her in at the shop on Monday.”

“What year is it? Looks like an older model.”

“95. I know she’s old but I refuse to give her up. I love her too much.” 

Under his arms Y/N shivered and Steve shook his head. 

“Alright get back inside darling.” 

“Ok. Talk soon though right?” She asked with a smile 

“Absolutely.” 

He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Even though it was hard for him he pulled away from the kiss and started walking down the stairs towards his truck. 

“Go. Get inside before you get sick and have to cancel our date tomorrow.” 

“Steve, I would have to have the bubonic plague to cancel our date. And besides, I’m waiting for you to turn around so I can see that cute butt of yours.” 

Steve laughed and then turned around. He started walking to his truck and Y/N whistled behind him causing him to blush and instantly turn back around towards her. 

“Get inside!” He scolded and she laughed 

“Alright, alright. See you later Mr. Pink.” She said with a wink. 

“See you later Night Shift.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve comes up with a plan to show her that she deserves to be taken care of as well as take care of others.

Y/N woke up the next morning with an arm wrapped around her waist. For a moment she thought it was she was dreaming and that she was being held by Steve. Then she remembered that Anna had slept in her bed last night. When Y/N came back upstairs Anna was sitting on the couch nursing a beer. It turns out that the guy she was out with, Jay, turned out to be only interested in sex and nothing more. Anna was crushed because for the first time in a long time she actually considered dating him. They had spent the next few hours talking everything through and then she asked Y/N if she could sleep in her bed instead of her own which Y/N agreed to. It was something they did when one of them was depressed or sad. 

Turning over she looked at her friend and smiled at how peaceful she looked but knew the minute she woke up, she would be sad again. Y/N gently got out of bed and went to the kitchen to make Anna a big breakfast complete with bacon, eggs and pancakes. 

Steve chewed on his bottom lip nervously. 

“You guys sure this is ok? I’ve already pushed my limits wither Y/N. I don’t want this to be one more strike against me.” 

“Steve seriously, this is fine. In fact it’s a pretty normal thing to do.” Nat said casually as she leaned over the couch behind Steve. 

“It is?” Bucky, Sam and Steve all asked at the same time. 

“Yes. Trust me.” She assured them and Steve sighed. 

“Alright but if this gets me in trouble you’ll be put on recon missions only for the next year.” Steve grumbled as he pulled out his phone and entered the number. 

“Jesus Steve, relax.” Clint said with a grin. 

Steve shook his head and put the phone to his ear. It rang three times before a groggy voice answered. 

“Hello?” 

“Hi, is this ah… is this Anna?” Steve stuttered 

“Who the hell is this?” She asked clearly annoyed already

“Um it’s Steve.” He was already regretting making the call. 

“As in Y/N’s Steve?” Her voice perked up 

Y/N’s Steve. The title made him grin.

“Yeah Y/N’s Steve. Listen I know this might be weird and I understand if you’re mad that I’m calling…” 

“I’m not mad.” Anna interrupted. “What do you need?” 

“Well ah a couple of things actually. Mostly information though.” 

“I see. And what are you going to give me in return for said information.” Anna teased 

“What would you like?” Steve said unsure 

“An introduction to Sam Wilson would be ideal.” 

“Oh yeah sure. That’s easy.” 

“Seriously? I was just kidding.” Anna said surprised 

“Well it wouldn’t be hard because that’s part of the reason why I’m calling. So I think we both can agree that Y/N needs a vehicle for work and school and her jeep is currently broke down. So I’ve arranged for one of the Stark Industries mechanics to bring a tow truck to meet me at your place in about two hours. They’ll take it to the company shop and fix it.” 

“Holy shit are you serious?” Anna asked quietly, getting up and closing the door to Y/N’s room so she wouldn’t hear her talking to Steve. 

“Of course. She needs her jeep and from what I have seen she gives so much to everyone else there doesn’t seem to be a lot left for her.”

“Well that’s absolutely correct.” 

“So what I need from you is the key. I have a feeling that she’s going to try and protest but I’m doing this for her regardless. I have some other things to do while I’m in the city for our date tonight so I’ll also be bringing Sam and Bucky with me so as you can see the introduction you asked for was happening either way.”

“Are you telling me that in two hours our house is going to have three Avengers in it?” Anna asked and then laughed 

“Is that ok?” 

“Oh it’s more than ok, this is a dream.” 

“Ok well can you let Y/N know we’re coming? Just don’t tell her why just yet.” 

“I can do that. Now what information do you need?” 

“Well a lot, but let’s start at you telling me what her favorite movie is and then we’ll go from there.” 

Twenty minutes later Anna walked out of Y/N’s room with a huge smile on her face. She couldn’t believe how good Steve was for her best friend. He was genuine, kind and seemed to really care about her already. Y/N was the most generous person she knew and the fact that she finally found someone who would put her first even though she wouldn’t do that for herself made Anna’s heart sing.

When she got to the kitchen she could see that Y/N had made her a full breakfast and she laughed. 

“What’s all this for?” 

Y/N turned around, having just pulled the orange juice out of the fridge. She placed it on the table and smiled at her friend.

“Well I thought that you might need some cheering up, and I know how much you like bacon so this was a no brainer.” 

“You truly are my most favorite person in the world.” Anna said as she sat at the table and Y/N joined her. 

“Back at you babe.” 

Anna reached over and grabbed a piece of bacon and took a big bite. “So you’ll never guess who just called me.” 

“Better not be that Jay guy or I’ll kick his ass.”

“Nope. Steve called me.” 

Y/N who had just taken a bite of eggs began to choke. She reached over and took a sip of orange juice relieving her of her coughing fit. 

“My Steve?” 

She blushed at her own words but deep down claiming him as hers made her stomach jump. 

“Yeah your Steve. He wanted me to let you know that him, Bucky Barnes and Sam Wilson are stopping by here in about an hour and a half.” 

“They’re coming here? Why?” Y/N had suddenly become pale. 

“Didn’t say.” 

“Why did he call you instead of calling me?” 

“Oh he some questions he wanted to ask me for your date tonight. He wants it to be perfect, so he decided to get insight from your best friend.” 

Anna wiggled her eyebrows and Y/N smiled 

“I don’t know if I like you to colluding behind my back.” Y/N said with a fake frown. 

“No colluding I promise. To be honest, he just needed a few details. It seems like he has the whole date planned out already. He also sounded very excited about it.” 

“I’m excited too. Still I wonder why he’s coming.” 

“No clue but you’ll be able to ask him when he gets here.” Anna then took a big bite of eggs making Y/N laugh and then her face fell. 

“Oh my god they’re coming here. I have to go get ready and tidy the place up.” 

“Y/N the apartment is spotless and you are effortlessly beautiful. Relax and eat some breakfast. We have time.” 

“Wait you get to meet Wilson. Aren’t you freaking out?” Y/N asked with a smirk. 

Anna, who had a piece of bacon halfway to her mouth stopped.

“Oh my god I’m meeting Wilson! I have to go get ready!” She said jumping up and shoving the bacon into her mouth. “I call shower first!” 

And hour later both girls have gotten ready and cleaned up breakfast. They were sitting on the couch nervously waiting when the panel on the wall buzzed. 

“They’re here. Please be cool.” Y/N said getting up and pressing the button to let them in. 

“Can’t promise anything.” Anna said with a nervous smile. 

There was a knock on the door and Y/N looked through the peephole and had to cover her mouth to stop laughing. There standing at her door was Steve, Sam and Bucky each wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses. Getting an idea she slowly opened the door and looked at the men with a blank face. 

“Can I help you?” She asked innocently. 

“Y/N it’s us.” Steve said looking at her funny. 

“Oh my I would’ve never recognized you in your super serious disguises.” She said with a smirk. 

“Very funny darling.” Steve rolled his eyes even though she couldn’t see them through the sunglasses. 

“I’m serious if you wouldn’t have said anything I would’ve just thought three very large handsome men were at my door.” 

Steve took a step forward causing Y/N to back up and put her hands up. 

“Oh my god three strangers are forcing their way into our apartment, protect yourself Anna!” 

Steve continued to follow Y/N in laughing at her ridiculous acting. 

“You know who could help with a problem like this?” Anna asked 

“Who?” Y/N asked now a few feet into the apartment with Steve right in front of her. 

“Spiderman would protect us. He’s the best Avenger.” 

“Hey now.” Sam said from the door causing Y/N and Anna to burst out laughing. 

Steve reached out and wrapped his hand around Y/N’s waist causing her to stop backing away. She reached up and placed her hand on his shoulder.

“Actually I think Captain America is the best Avenger.” Y/N said softly causing Steve to smile. 

She reached up and carefully took his sunglasses off and then put them on herself. 

“At least tell me that these are super spy glasses.” 

“Sorry darling, just regular sunglasses.” 

He couldn’t help but shake his head at how adorable she looked wearing his over sized glasses. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She took the glasses off and put them in the breast pocket of Steve’s shirt.

“So not that I mind, but what’s with the visit?” Y/N said glancing over at Bucky who was looking at her key rack. 

“Well ok but don’t get mad, and just know this is happening regardless of how much you protest.” Steve said and behind him Sam shook his head. 

“He doesn’t mean for it to sound so threatening, I promise.” 

Y/N’s brow furrowed and she glanced at Anna who had gotten up and moved over to where Bucky was standing. 

“What’s going on?” 

“I’m taking your jeep.” Steve said and Y/N laughed. 

“What? Like stealing it? Because if you want to borrow it, you just have to ask. Although you won’t get far.” 

“That’s why I’m taking it. There’s a tow truck downstairs that will be taking your jeep to the Stark shop where we get the fleet vehicles serviced. They’re going to fix your alternator, give it a tune up, check the brakes, tires. Basically make sure it’s in good working order, and safe for you to drive.” 

“Steve no. It’s fine I’ll take it to my guy on Monday. You don’t have to do this.” 

“I’m sorry love but it’s already done.” Steve glanced back at Bucky. “Do you got them?” 

“These them with the weird monster thing on them?” Bucky asked Anna who shook her head. 

“Yeah but that’s a zombie not a weird monster. And it’s funny because Y/N’s a Psych major.” 

“I don’t get it.” Bucky said and she stared at him incredulously. 

“Because of brains!” Anna said smiling and it was Bucky’s turn to shake his head. 

“That’s not funny.” 

Anna, without thinking, smacked his arm with the back of her hand and then immediately regretted it because she happened to smack his left arm. 

“Ow fuck fuck fuck.” She called out and Bucky smiled

“That’s what you get for hitting me.” 

“I’m about to hit you a lot harder in a place not made of metal.” She said eyeing his crotch. 

“Alright calm down feisty.” He reached over and took her hand brushing his thumb lightly over her knuckles. “You’ll be fine doll. If they hurt bad enough maybe throw some ice on them.”

“Th-thanks.” Anna said blushing. 

Y/N and Steve had been watching the interaction and then looked at each other with a smirk. 

“I’m going to go down and meet the tow truck. Unless you have something else to say about it Y/N? Because I’m already on your shit list and I don’t want to make matters worse.” Bucky said looking over at Y/N

She sighed and looked up at Steve. 

“You’re not going to give me a choice in the matter are you?” 

“Please let me do this for you.” Steve begged. 

She closed her eyes and then nodded her head slightly. 

“Ok then. It was nice meeting you Anna.” Bucky said before disappearing out the door. 

Sam took this opportunity to walk over to Anna and introduce himself. 

“Hey I’m Sam by the way. Steve seems to be a little distracted at the moment and has forgotten I exist apparently.” 

Anna laughed and then reached out and shook Sam’s hand. 

“I know who you are. You’re actually my favorite Avenger. Don’t tell Spiderman.” 

“Don’t worry your secret’s safe with me.” Sam winked causing Anna to blush. 

Steve rolled his eyes again 

“Sorry Sam. This is Y/N by the way, you two haven’t met yet either.” Steve said pulling Sam’s attention away from Anna. 

Sam turned and stepped towards Y/N holding his hand out. 

“Let me guess I’m really your favorite as well?” He said taking Y/N’s hand with a wink. 

“Well Steve here currently holds that spot, but there is something that you can do for me that would put you in the running for sure.” Y/N said seductively. 

Sam looked at Steve who smirked and then shrugged. 

“Yeah and what’s that?” Sam flirted right back. 

Y/N leaned forward so she was inches away from his face. 

“You could stop leaving your disgusting socks laying around the common room.” 

Sam’s face dropped and behind her Steve started laughing. 

“Right, I’m going to go help Bucky. Nice meeting you both.” Sam said and disappeared out the door an embarrassed look on his face. 

“Thanks a lot Y/N. Way to embarrass the poor guy.” Anna scolded 

“Don’t worry, he’ll still be just as cocky as ever in about five minutes..” Steve said and then looked back at Y/N “I should get going too. I have a lot to do before our date. We’re still on for six right?” 

“Absolutely.” 

Steve gave her one last kiss before turning to Anna. 

“Thanks for your help Anna, I promise your next meeting with Sam will be longer. Maybe Buck too.” 

“Sounds good.” Anna said, glancing over at Y/N with a smile. 

“See you at six.” He said with one last look at Y/N before walking out the door and closing it behind him. 

Anna dramatically collapsed on the couch and laughed. 

“What?” Y/N asked sitting on the couch next to her. 

“Well I was just thinking now that you’re dating Steve, I’ll have to get used to big beautiful men being around all the time.” 

“Is that a problem.” Y/N said smirking at her friend. 

“Not at all.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first date but they still have to deal with set backs.

Y/N looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. She had no clue what to wear tonight and Steve wasn’t being very helpful when she asked what type of clothes she should be wearing. She clenched her jaw in frustration when she thought back at the text he had sent her earlier. 

Wear something comfortable but fancy. Not too fancy though. Just make sure your comfortable that’s what really matters.

She groaned and pulled off the top she had on and went to her closet. She had decided on her black skinny jeans with black heels but couldn’t pick a shirt to save her life.

“Anna!” She called out “I need help” 

Anna walked in and looked at Y/N standing in her jeans, heels and bra and laughed. 

“I think that’s a little forward to wear on a first date.” She teased and Y/N rolled her eyes. 

“I can’t pick a top.” Y/N then frowned. 

“Honestly everything you wear looks amazing. Just pick something and I’m sure Steve will love it.” 

Y/N dropped her head into her hands and sighed. Seeing how much she was struggling made Anna feel bad and she shook her head. 

“Alright alright. Just stop looking so pathetic. Stay here.” 

She disappeared out of Y/N’s room only to return a few seconds later holding a shirt in her hands.

“Here.” She said and tossed the shirt at Y/N 

“You’re seriously lending me this shirt? The one you swore you would never lend me after I spilled wine on your white blazer. The one I have adored ever since you brought it home?” 

Y/N held the shirt out in front of her. It was a white off the shoulder blouse that was stunning. 

“Don’t make me regret it.” Anna said pointing at her threateningly. 

“I won’t I promise.” 

Y/N went over to her dresser to pull out her strapless bra when the doorbell rang.

“He’s early! Who the hell shows up early for a date!” Y/N said panicking. 

“Captain America obviously.” Anna said with a huge smile on her face. 

“Why?!” Y/N stared at Anna, shirtless with a look of panic on her face.

“Alright relax. I’ll go let him in and entertain him until you’re ready.” 

“Thank you.” Y/N said already reaching back to undo her bra. 

Anna made her way to the front door and quickly opened it so Steve wouldn’t ring the doorbell again and cause more stress to Y/N. Steve was holding a fresh bouquet of roses and had a smile on his face that fell slightly when he saw it was Anna at the door and not Y/N. 

“I’ll try not to take that disappointed look to heart.” Anna fake pouted. 

“I’d never be disappointed to see you Anna!” Steve insisted plastering the smile back on his face. 

“Yeah well the girl you’re really excited to see is still getting ready so you’re stuck with me for a little bit.” 

Anna moved to the side to let Steve in and then closed the door after him. 

“Can I grab you a beer?” 

Steve nodded and Anna went to the fridge. 

“Is it bad that I’m early? I wanted to bring her jeep back and that involved coordinating with Bucky and Sam again. I guess I could’ve stayed downstairs.” 

“Steve, it’s ok that you’re early. It just means I get to give you the best friend talk.” Anna smirked “Come sit on the couch with me.” 

Steve placed the flowers down on the coffee table sat down next to Anna, placing the roses on the coffee table. 

“So, what are your intentions with my Y/N?” Anna asked a mock serious look on her face. 

“Seriously Anna?” Steve laughed and then took a sip of his beer.

“Ok I’m kidding, I can see already that you’re good for her. But there are a few things I did want to say to you.” 

“Yeah like what?” Steve asked turning to face her. 

“Well for one, Y/N is special. She’s not like anyone you’ve ever dated before. She’s selfless to a fault and will give you everything she has to give, never asking for anything in return. Every guy she’s dated in the past has taken advantage of that, always taking and never giving. I have a feeling you’re not like that but I’m warning you now, if you do that to her I will do everything in my power to protect her and her kind heart.” 

“Anna, I need you to know that I would never do that to Y/N. I’ve already seen how selfless she can be and where it is extremely endearing I also can see that she needs someone who is going to spoil her and give her all the things she would never give herself. And I’m not just talking about material things either. I knew the moment I spoke to her that I wanted to be that someone. You never have to worry about me taking more than I give.” 

“I actually believe you.” Anna said smiling 

“Trust me, her heart is safe with me.” Steve said reaching over and squeezing Anna’s hand. 

“I really hope so. She deserves the world Steve. Plus I don’t want to have to make your life miserable if you hurt her.” 

“Make my life miserable huh?” Steve asked smiling.

“Oh yeah. I have unsupervised access to everything you eat, your clothes, your bed. I could make you very uncomfortable for a very long time.” 

“That’s cold Anna. Normally aren’t you supposed to threaten to kick my ass?”

“I know my limits. Besides, that would be much more satisfying.” 

“Fair enough. Anything else?” 

Anna looked back at Y/N’s bedroom door and sighed. 

“She doesn’t know how amazing she is and she definitely doesn’t see how beautiful she is. I know that deep down she doesn’t think she’s good enough for you. So she’ll always be guarded. She’s allowing herself to like you, to date you but under all of that she’s holding back because she thinks it will end. That you’ll find someone better. Someone prettier, someone worthy. Her insecurities will always be the worst part of her and no matter how many times I tell her how gorgeous she is or how amazing she is, there is a voice in the back of her mind telling her she’s not good enough.” Anna then looked at Steve with an intensity in her eyes “Don’t you ever make her feel like she’s right.” 

Steve looked at Anna sadly and was about to respond when the door to Y/N’s room opened. Steve gave Anna a quick nod before standing up and turning towards Y/N. 

She looked amazing. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with wisps of hair falling in her face. The outfit she was wearing hugged every curve of her body perfectly and her red lips made Steve’s chest tighten with desire.

“You look… Y/N you look amazing.” Steve stuttered out and Y/N blushed. 

“Thanks, you’re looking pretty good too Mr. Pink.” 

Steve was wearing dark slacks with a blue plaid button up shirt. Steve smiled at her and then turned around and grabbed the roses off the coffee table, handing them to Y/N. 

“Thank you. They’re beautiful.” Y/N said as she pressed her face into the flowers, smelling them deeply. 

“Hopefully these last a little longer than the last ones I bought you.” Steve said shaking his head at the memory. 

“They will. In fact, I’ll put them with the other one. It’s a survivor.” Y/N said going over to the table and pointing to the single rose Steve had given her the day before.

“I can’t believe you kept it. I figured you would throw it away. I didn’t even see you bring it up here last night.” Steve said smiling

“You must have been too distracted to notice.” Y/N said with a smirk. 

“That’s true.” Steve said walking over and placing his hands on her hips. 

“Hey love birds, you going to make out in the kitchen all night or go on your date.” Anna called over and they both blushed. 

“Let me just put these in a vase and we can go.” Y/N said sheepishly

“I’ll do it. You guys go.” Anna said getting up and taking the flowers from Y/N. 

“Thanks Anna.” They both said at the same time. 

Y/N went over and grabbed her purse and they were about to leave when Steve turned to Anna. 

“Oh I nearly forgot. Anna, Bucky asked if he could get your number. He said something about feeling bad and wanting to check on your hand. I told him I would only give it to him if you said it was ok.” 

“Bucky Barnes wants my number?” Anna asked surprised. 

“Yeah, can I give it to him or…” 

“No. No way. You tell Barnes that my best friend is not just another notch on his bedpost.” Y/N said sternly looking at Steve.

“Y/N I promise if I thought for one second that that was Bucky’s intention I would’ve never asked.” Steve said placing his hand gently on her arm. 

“Yes Y/N calm down. I know what he’s all about and as you know it’s no longer what I’m looking for.” Anna said almost laughing at how overprotective Y/N had become. “Steve feel free to give Barnes my number. He should feel bad, my knuckles hurt like a bitch.” 

“Is that ok with you?” Steve asked Y/N still didn’t seem happy about this. 

“As long as he knows he has to deal with me if he does anything stupid then yeah it’s fine.” 

“Thanks mom.” Anna mocked from the couch. “Now get out of here you crazy kids.” 

“Bedtime at eleven and no boys over.” Y/N played along and Anna winked at her. 

As Steve and Y/N stepped onto the street she wrapped her jacket tighter around her and then looked up at Steve. 

“So where to?” 

“First we are going for dinner. There is this awesome Italian place that me and Bucky have been going to for a really long time. The food is amazing and the owner is a friend.” 

“Sounds perfect.” Y/N said as Steve placed his hand on her lower back directing her towards the car. 

“I brought your jeep back too by the way. It’s all fixed now and should be good for awhile.” 

“Thank you again for that Steve. You really didn’t have to do that.” 

“I’m telling you now, get used to me doing things like that for you, because I’m not going to stop.” 

“Is that so?” She asked, unsure of how to respond. 

She’d never dated someone who doted on her like this. It was completely unfamiliar and she wasn’t sure how she felt about it. On the one hand, it was nice having someone who cared about her enough to do all of this. On the other though she didn’t want Steve to feel like he had to do it. She was so caught up in the moment that she didn’t realize that they were standing in front of the car. When she looked up she gasped.

“Oh my God you brought the Camaro!” She cried out excitedly. 

“I seemed to recall your excitement seeing it last night, so I thought it would be a good choice.”

“Steve this is…” 

“Too much.” Steve said flatly while rubbing the back of his head.

“I was going to say hot. This is hot.” She said looking back at him with a grin. “We’re definitely going to have a make out session in this car at some point during the evening.” 

“Is that so?” Steve teased with her own words as he opened the car door for her.

“It is.” 

Steve couldn’t help but smile as he walked around the car and got in the driver’s seat. After he got in and put his seat belt on he turned the car on the engine rumbling to life. 

“God that’s a sexy sounding car.” Y/N said and then put her hand on the dash. 

“If I would’ve known how much you liked this car I would’ve just made the whole date driving around in it.” Steve teased. 

“No way, I’m starving mister.” 

The drive to the restaurant wasn’t too long but it did gave them a few minutes to talk about stuff like how their days went and what they did. Y/N laughed when Steve told her how Sam pouted when him and Bucky teased him about leaving his socks around the common room and then he swore to never do it again. By the time they got to the restaurant all the nervousness they each had about their first date was now replaced with excitement. Steve being the gentleman that he was, opened Y/N’s car door for her and then opened the door for the restaurant for her as well. The owner was there to greet you so it seems Steve pulled out all the stops for tonight.

“Welcome to Frankie’s.” The younger man said with his arms wide motioning around him. 

“Marco, it’s good to see you.” Steve said holding his hand out to the man. 

“You too Steve. It’s been awhile. Bucky, he’s here every week with a new girl, but I haven’t seen you since you came to have coffee with Nonno a couple of months ago.” 

“I know I’m sorry. I keep meaning to come by I just haven’t had the chance. Tell your Grandpa I’ll set up coffee again with him soon.” 

“He’d like that.” Marco then turned to Y/N “I hope you know how special Steve is. Without him I may not even exist.” 

“Marco come on.” Steve groaned but Marco shook his head. 

“My Nonno, my Grandfather, served in the 107th. Steve saved his life.” 

“Wow Steve that’s incredible.” Y/N said with a genuine smile. 

“Yes we owe him all of our lives.” Marco added and Steve started to blush. 

“Alright alright. That’s enough.” Steve groaned again. 

“He doesn’t like praise or acknowledgement of all the good he’s done. He’s way too modest for who he is.” Marco said as he led them to the back of the restaurant. There was a section that was on its own, behind wall of frosted glass. It was hidden from the rest of the restaurant and quiet. 

“Is this ok?” Steve asked as they sat down at the table. 

“This is perfect.” Y/N said reaching over and squeezing his hand.

The waitress came over and handed them both the menus. She was a tall brunette that wore a lot of makeup and a push up bra that would make Madonna blush.

“Hi I’m Amy, I’ll be your waitress.” She said looking only at Steve. “Can I start you with a drink?” 

Steve looked over at Y/N and tilted his head. 

“I would like a glass of your house red. Eight ounce please.” Y/N said and Amy the waitress barely looked at her. 

“And you?” She asked placing her hand on Steve’s arm.

“Um I’ll have a beer please.” He said shrugging away from her hand. 

“Sure thing. I just have to say, I’m a huge fan. You are an American treasure.” 

“Um thanks.” Steve said looking over at Y/N nervously. 

“I just can’t believe how good looking you are in person. I mean I’ve seen pictures of you but they just don’t do you justice.” 

Steve’s face hardened and then he put on a polite smile. 

“Listen Amy, I’m glad your a fan but I’m on a date with my girl here. So if you could get us our drinks that would be appreciated.” 

Amy’s face fell slightly then she looked over at Y/N and glared. She finally turned back to Steve again and smiled. 

“You got it Captain.” 

As soon as she was gone Steve looked at Y/N nervously. 

“I’m sorry Y/N I can ask Marco for another waitress.” 

“Steve it’s fine. I’m just going to have to get used to people fawning all over you when we’re in public. You are a celebrity after all.” 

“I’m not a celebrity. I just do what I think is right. What I’ve always thought was right. If I could still do everything I do now without the notoriety that comes with it… that would be an ideal situation.”

Y/N smiled at him fondly. She was going to respond but then saw Amy approaching their table with the drinks. She almost rolled her eyes when she say that Amy had of course got her drink order wrong and had brought her a glass of white wine. She approached their table and smiled at Steve again. 

What happened next happened so fast Y/N was surprised she was able to even react at all. Amy handed Steve his beer and then tipped her tray so that Y/N’s glass of wine tumbled off the edge of right towards Y/N’s lap. 

Seeing what was coming Y/N shoved her chair backwards so that the glass fell between her feet, smashing on the ground, glass and wine going everywhere. 

“Shit.” Y/N said as she felt the sting on her ankle. 

A piece of the glass had cut her so she reached up and grabbed a napkin to place over the cut. 

“Oh I’m so sorry! What a mess you should really head to the bathroom and…” Amy started but stopped when Steve pushed past her to get to Y/N. 

“Are you alright?” He asked, kneeling in front of her and taking her ankle in his hand gently. 

“Yeah it’s just a small cut. I’m just grateful she got my order wrong and brought me white wine instead of red.” Y/N tried to lighten the mood but Steve scowl remained. 

“Go get the first aid kit in the back.” He barked at Amy who sighed and then headed to the kitchen. 

Once she was out of earshot Y/N turned to Steve who was examining the small cut. 

“Are all your fans this persistent? Like should I be taking a self defense class just to be prepared?”

“You should take a self defense class regardless. Personal safety is important. Especially for someone who walks into dark alleyways on a daily basis.” Steve mumbled as he continued inspecting the cut. 

“Hey, Steve.” Y/N said placing her fingers under his chin making him look up at her. “It’s ok. I’m fine, the outfit is fine, and the night is still young.” 

“I know but I just want one night with you where no one is trying to sabotage it.” Steve almost pouted and Y/N laughed. 

Just then Marco came running over with the first aid kit. 

“I’m sorry Steve. If I would’ve known she was like that I would’ve never hired her. She’s been fired, if it’s any consolation.” He handed Steve the first aid kit and looked up at Y/N. “I’m so sorry. Please don’t let this ruin your opinion of this place. I promise you this is the first time anything like this has happened.” 

“It’s fine Marco, and I can tell this place is wonderful. Don’t worry, the only thing she ruined tonight was her employment.” 

“Thank you my dear.” He responded and she smiled at him. 

“Well you were right, it’s only a small cut. I’ve put some antiseptic on it and a Mickey Mouse band-aid because that’s all Marco had in his First Aid kit.” Steve said shaking his head at Marco who blushed with embarrassment. 

“Well at least I’ll be stylish.” Y/N said with a smile and Steve finally relaxed and smiled back. 

“Listen I have an idea. Why don’t we take our food to go and head to the second location of our date. It’s more “our” style.” He suggested 

‘Steve I really don’t mind staying here.” 

“I know but that incident just made me realize I just want to be around you tonight, no one else. The next part of the date is just you and me so I’d rather be there. Plus that way there is no one else around to do any damage. What do you say?” 

“That sounds nice.” Y/N said with a smile. 

“Alright, me and Marco will get the food together if you want to go wash the rest of the wine off your legs and shoes.” 

“Perfect, I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Y/N said standing up and grabbing her purse. 

She made her way through the restaurant to washrooms located at the very back of the building. She walked in and double checked to make sure Anna’s shirt really did get missed by the wine and then grabbed some paper towel and wiped off the wine on her shoes and legs. She was lucky there wasn’t a lot that actually hit her pants and it mostly all hit the floor. She then checked her appearance, smiling in anticipation for what Steve had planned next. By the time she made it back out to him, Steve had a bag full of food in his hand and a bottle of wine in the other. 

“It looks like you have enough food for 15 people there.” Y/N said motioning to the bag in Steve’s hand. 

“Well I got Marco to throw some extra food in there for Owen and Herc.” Steve began blushing.

Y/N was momentarily stunned by Steve’s thoughtfulness. She almost teared up but then swallowed down her emotion and stepped forward, placing a soft kiss on Steve’s lips. 

“Thank you.” She whispered and he smiled. 

“It’s nothing. I wish I could do more for them.” Steve said as he started walking out the door towards the car and Y/N followed. “I actually asked Tony if he could look into doing something more for the homeless vets in the city.” 

“Steve, you’re going to make me fall for you if you keep talking like that.” Y/N joked and Steve blushed. 

“Well then I better keep talking.” 

After they got into the car they fell into a comfortable silence. As they drove towards the edge of town Y/N turned to Steve. 

“Are we going to the compound?” 

“No, God no. I don’t trust those fools to leave us be after what happened last time.” Steve’s tone was serious but Y/N still laughed. “We are leaving the city though. But don’t worry it’s not too far, I promise.”

“I trust you.”

Y/N reached over and grabbed Steve’s hand. He felt heat spreading up his arm from her touch and was having a hard time concentrating on the road ahead. 

“I wanted to let you know that I’m scheduled to leave on a mission in the morning and I’ll be gone for about three days. It’s just recon though so I’ll still be able to text.” 

“Oh well that’s good. You won’t be in any danger though right?” 

“No not at all. Recon work is extremely boring and usually done from afar. We usually take turns going with other Shield agents and this just happens to be my week unfortunately.” 

“Well be extra safe anyways please.” 

“I will, just for you.” 

Lifted their joined hands to his lips and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. 

“It actually works out really well.” Y/N said trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. “I have classes all this week and I’m also scheduled for the night shift on Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday. I was supposed to work on Friday and Saturday too but one of the other girls had to miss some shifts this week and needed the money so she asked if she could take those two days off me.” 

“Well that was actually something I was going to ask you. On Saturday the team is heading to Tony’s cabin outside of town for the day and then they plan on spending the night. So I thought maybe you and Anna could come. You don’t have to spend the night if you don’t want to.” 

“What if I want to? Spend the night I mean.” She replied softly and then removed her hand from his and placed it on his thigh. 

Steve swallowed hard and put all his effort into not driving off the road. 

“Well then I would suggest maybe we go up on Friday together. Just the two of us, spend the night and then hang out with the team on Saturday.” 

“Just you and me huh?” Y/N’s hand began and slid her hand up a little further on Steve’s thigh. 

“Darling, if that hand of yours slides up any further we’re going to end up in the ditch.” 

“Well I guess I’ll just have to wait until Friday then.” Y/N said with a smile and then reached back and grabbed Steve’s hand again. 

Steve couldn’t help the large smile that spread across his face. He was so caught up in his thoughts he almost missed their turn off. Taking the corner a little fast, he heard Y/N giggle beside him. 

“You drive this crazy on your bike too?” She teased 

“Sorry, someone put some pretty distracting thoughts in my head. I almost missed the turn off because of you missy.” 

“I promise to be a good girl from now on.” 

“That’s not helping.” Steve groaned. 

“Alright I’ll ease up and let you concentrate on driving.” 

“We’re actually here.” Steve said pulling up in front of a barn.

“Are we going to milk some cows?” 

“Yes.” Steve said getting out of the car and walking over to Y/N’s door. 

“Are we really?” She asked as she stepped out and he led her towards the barn. 

“Yup and we’re going to muck out the horse stalls.” Steve said with a smirk. 

“Your cowboy talk is horrible. So really, what are you up to?” 

“Go in and take a look.” Steve said motioning to the door to the barn. 

“Are you going to murder me and feed me to some pigs. Because if that’s your plan I have to tell you, Anna will avenge me.” 

“Just open the door would ya?” Steve said while he rolled his eyes. 

She opened the door and was in shock. There is front of her was a private movie theater just for them. The barn was spotless with lights strung up everywhere and there was a large movie screen on the far wall. In the middle of the barn was a large couch with a ton of blankets and pillows.

“This is amazing Steve!” Y/N said as she turned to him and smiled. 

“And Anna told me what your favorite movie is so that’s what we’re watching.” 

“Muppet’s take Manhattan?” Y/N asked excitedly 

“Ah no.. Anna told me it was..” 

“I’m kidding Steve. This is amazing. Thank you. And that couch looks really comfy.” Y/N said and then wiggled her eyebrows. 

“It is. You think you’ll be able to keep your hands off of me long enough to eat dinner?” 

“No promises” She said and she grabbed his hand and led him to the couch.


End file.
